It Only Takes One Pill
by tennisgirl77
Summary: After meeting and hanging out, Chase is persuaded into buying and taking prescription pills from a 'friend' to help him with his stress. After a while, Chase starts to become addicted to the pills. He starts to change and his family senses something is up. Will they find a way to help Chase before things get out of hand? I don't own lab rats. Story created to spread awareness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Back with a new story! Ok so if you read the summary, you know that this is a story about Chase getting addicted to prescription pills. That's why it's rated T. I'm writing this story, because there are tons of people out there in the world that have problems with being addicted to drugs and medications. And anybody can get addicted to them. It's that easy to get addicted. **

**At my school, I was shocked to see and hear that some kid that's been in my classes since elementary school is addicted to prescription pills and now has to go through some treatment to get off of them. So this story is going to be more serious and realistic than any other of my stories. **

**Thanks ****ChaseyLover**** for your idea for this story. Your idea will be in the story later on! So I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! Oh and just a note, this story is taken place after "You posted what" so the world knows about their bionics, Leo has bionics and Douglas is living at their house.**

Chase's pov:

"Chase you're too much of a teacher's pet" Bree teased, "Nobody did the homework in our class, except for you!" She, Adam, Leo and I were eating lunch in the school cafeteria.

"So?" Chase said, "We were supposed to do the homework"

"Chase" she told me "I'm trying to help you become less nerdy and more…..more…..likeable."

"Likeable?"

"Well likeable towards your fellow classmates."

"Aren't I likeable enough? I mean they already know about my bionics."

"Yeah about that…" Adam butted in, "Everyone thinks you're even weirder now."

"Aww come on guys I'm a likeable guy!"

"If you're so likeable" Leo blurted out, "Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"And why don't you have any friends?" Bree added.

"And why…."

"OK OK I get it" My screaming makes them jump out of their seats a little bit. "Maybe to this dumb school I'm not likeable, but I now I'm a likeable guy and people will see that later on in the future!"

"Ok Chase calm down" Bree replied trying to calm me down, "We're just teasing you"

"Well it's not funny" We then sat in silence for the rest of lunch. After school, I didn't walk home with my siblings. I know they were just teasing earlier, but I try so hard to try to fit into society and it puts a lot of stress on me. Having tons of homework, being mission leader, helping Adam, Bree, and Leo with homework, writing papers, being bionic and a ton of other things put stress on me. I feel as if I don't have any free time in my life ever. I'm always doing something.

Some days, I wish I could just pause time and take a 42 hour nap. I could really use it at this time. I'm so tired. On school nights, I usually don't go to sleep until 3:00 o'clock in the morning. I don't see how my siblings are asleep by at least 11:00p.m on school nights. Are they not doing their homework? I don't know. Well at least today is Friday so I can go home and relax. Hopefully there won't be another mission tonight. I walk out of the school building and I try to find a shortcut home. While walking, my head facing the ground, I accidently bump into this guy who looked to be in his early twenties. We both fall to the ground.

"Hey watch where you're going kid!" he snapped springing back on his feet.

"Sorry sir" I say getting up. He stares at me.

"Hey are you that bionic kid with the brain powers?"

"You've got me" His face turned from a frown into a smile.

"I'm just curious, how does it feel to be bionic, and a super hero?"

"Well…to tell you the truth, it doesn't feel good right now….I mean at least for me. My brother and sister seem to be enjoying the fame."

"Don't you enjoy the fame?"

"Yeah, well I used to, until people started becoming more interested in my siblings' bionic powers than mine."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." I don't even know why I'm talking to this guy. He could be a kidnapper for all I know. Or he could be working for Krane. But he had a friendly personality to him. He was easy to talk to.

"Hmm…sounds to me that you're always the odd ball out." I looked up at him.

"How'd you guess?"

"Well I can just tell. You seem to describe yourself as lonely, unpopular, stressed out."

"That's exactly how I feel…" We talked for about ten minutes. I found out his name was Charlie. He told me he lived in some apartment building not that far from here. He was so nice and friendly, he almost seemed like a friend.

"Yeah. You remind me of myself back in the day." He told.

"I do?"

"Yeah sure. I wasn't that popular and I was nerdy and people didn't like me all that much either."

"It sounds like we could be friends if you were the same age as me."

"We can be friends."

"But you're…"

"Come on Chase. I know we just met, but we have a lot in common. Think about it. We're both young men. We've never had any girlfriends even though we want to have some one day and we're always the odd balls out."

"I guess we are pretty alike"

"Except for now, I'm not stressed out over the world anymore."

"How did you become unstressed?"

"Oh, well I-" I hear a beep sound come from my phone. I looked at my phone and saw a message from Bree. It read:

_Where are you?_

_ Tasha's worried sick about you!_

I text Bree back saying I'm on my way home.

"Sorry" I say to Charlie, "I have to go. My step-mom…."

"She's worried isn't she?" Charlie asks me, "She's probably just like my mother was."

"Yeah she's…."

"Over protective? You can't be out of her sight for five minutes without her being worried sick about you. My mother was just like that. Annoying."

"It can be annoying, but I know she does it because she loves me."

"I guess." I shrug my shoulders and start walking towards home. "Hey kid, wait!" I turn back around. "Maybe we could hang out tonight."

"Uh I don't know…I'm kind of busy.."

"Who's busy on a Friday night? Come on! We could chill over my house for a bit and I can tell you about all the things that have helped me with my stress."

"I'm sorry but I don't…."

"I mean I thought we were friends…" I'm starting to get suspicious about this guy.

"Dude I don't even know you."

"I know that. That's why we can get to know each other later tonight. We can talk about school, friends, girls.."

"Well…." I think about it. I really didn't have anything else better to do tonight. And Charlie seemed really nice. Maybe I actually had a chance of having a friend.

"Umm…I guess I could hang out for a little while" I reply, "But only for a little while.."

"Great!"Charlie exclaimed, "Come over at eight o'clock."

"That's pretty late" I tell him, "And I don't think my parents would be okay with me going over a stranger's house." Charlie put his hand on my shoulder.

"But we're not strangers" he assures me, "We've been talking for a while now. We're more like acquaintances now." I think about it.

"Well I guess we are, but my parents still won't allow for me to go out that late at night."

"Sneak out!"

"Are you crazy?!" I cry, "My dad's home security system will catch me and I will get in big trouble!"

"Then make something up to have an excuse to leave the house."

"Like what?"

"Hmmm…..how about you tell them that you're tutoring somebody."

"I'm a total geek at school remember? Nobody wants me to tutor them, unless it is through a computer." Charlie keeps quiet for a long time.

"Ok how about this; tell them that you forgot your homework in your locker at school"

"Hey that's a good idea! Principle Perry is always at school late at night! I'm sure my parents will let me go get my homework!"

"Cool! So see you at eight?"

"See you at eight!" We say bye and I walk home. Once I get into my house Tasha's standing at the door.

"Young man" she huffed, "Where have you been?"

"Sorry" I say to her in a little whiney voice, "I just had to ask the teacher about what to do on the homework for chemistry."

"Oh ok." She walked back into the kitchen. Bree was sitting on the couch watching T.V. Leo was sitting with her. I don't know what they find interesting in that stupid show! It's not even funny! Mr. Davenport walks in from the front door.

"Hey honey" Tasha says giving him a kiss, "You're home early"

"Yeah well I felt like coming home early" he replied, "I'm super tired." I feel as if this is the time to tell my parents about the 'homework' issue.

"Oh man" I cry out shaking my head and collapsing on the armchair.

"What's wrong?" Davenport asks me.

"I forgot my homework on my teacher's desk at school."

"Don't worry Chase" Leo said to me, "You can get it tomorrow."

"BUT I NEED IT TONIGHT! I HAVE A TEST TOMORROW AND THE HOMEWORK WAS THE STUDY GUIDE! I CAN'T FAIL THE TEST!" I purposely start breathing heavily.

"Don't worry Chase" Bree stated, "You can get it tonight. Perry's always at the school after school hours. I'm sure she'll let you in to get your homework."

"Phew" I reply in relief, "Ok. So I can go and get my homework later?"

"I don't see why not" Davenport answered. I cheered silently inside of my head. My family falls for everything! It's probably because I'm the good child and they will believe everything I say. I can't wait till eight! I finally have someone to talk to who's not in my family. I'll finally have a friend after 16 years of being friendless!

**So….what do you think? Should Chase trust this Charlie guy? I mean he just met him. What if this guy's a kidnapper or a serial killer? You would think Chase would have the smarts to tell his parents about Charlie, but Chase is just so desperate for a friend. What do you guys think is going to happen over Charlie's house? I'm going to try to update this story in at least 2 days, but I'm not sure yet. **

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter to this. REVIEW PLEASE! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. Some of you guessed what is going to happen next! Here's the next chapter!**

Chase's pov:

At eight o'clock sharp, I was knocking on the apartment door of Charlie's. After a couple of minutes Charlie answered the door.

"Hey Chase" he said, "Come on in" He lets me in. I take a seat in the couch.

"Wait here" he says, "I'll go get us some snacks." He walks into his kitchen. I look around the room. There's hardly anything in the room. All that's in the living room are a couch, a table and a little T.V. He must be the only one living here. He came back after a couple of minutes with some food and drinks. He put the pizza box he was carrying down on the table.

"Here" he said to me handing me a beer can.

"Oh" I say surprised, "I don't drink."

"Oh you don't?" he says sitting down beside me on the couch, "No wonder you're not popular. You've never had anything to drink before?"

"Well my dad let me have a little sip-"

"I mean a full can of beer?"

"Well….I…..No."

"Just try it" Charlie encouraged.

"I don't know. I'm under aged and…."

"You're only a couple years away from being legally allowed to drink. That's not that far away. And anyways, it's not a bad thing unless you get caught right?"

"Well….."

"And your parents are always telling you to try new things, so they would want you to try this. Stuff like this is going to help you become more popular at school."

"Uhh ok." I open the beer and take a gulp of it. It tastes funny, not like anything I've had to drink before. After drinking some more of it, I cough a little. Charlie pats my back.

"There you go kid, doesn't that feel great?"

"No" I reply, "It taste funny. Are you sure this will make me more popular?"

"Guarantee it Chase!" Hopefully I'm doing the right thing. I wonder if Mr. Davenport would flip out if I told him I drunk a whole can of beer in less than 20 minutes. He probably would be upset and that's why I'm not going to tell him.

After finishing my beer and eating a couple of slices of pizza I sink back into the couch. I feel kind of drowsy. I don't know if it's an effect of the beer or if I'm just really exhausted from this whole week.

"So" I start, "You were going to tell me your secret on how you became unstressed?" Charlie stared at me for a long time.

"Oh yeah!" he said as he remembered, "Yeah. Ok so I started to take these pills and I've been feeling better ever since!"

"What pills?"

"These" out of his pocket, he pulls out a container of prescription medicine pills.

"Do they work?"

"I just said they help me feel less stressed out didn't I?"

"Can I buy those from a store or something? I'll ask my parents about buying…."

"Whoa whoa whoa" he blurted out putting a hand on my chest, "You were going to tell your parents about this?"

"Well, yeah. They know how to deal with buying medications."

"No! You can't buy these pills from anyone else, except from me! They don't sell them at stores! You can only get these from me!" I think for a second.

"Isn't that illegal?"

"What?"

"Selling medicine without having some kind of license"

"Look kid" he snapped, "I'm trying to help you out here! Do you want to become unstressed or not?!"

"Ummm" I start. To be honest. I don't know if this is such a good idea. I mean, I bet Mr. Davenport could think of a ton of other ways to help me overcome my stress. "I still don't know about this. My dad could help me overcome this stress thing-"

"Do you not trust me?" he interrupted, running a hand through his blond hair.

"It's not that-"

"I thought we were friends." Now he's making me feel bad.

"We are" I tell him.

"If you trust me, you would take these pills."

"Look" I say, "I don't even have any money to pay you-"

"You can have this container for free!"

"Really?"

"Yeah sure! You're my friend aren't you? But if you want another container later, then you will have to pay me, ok?" he put the prescription pills in my hands. "Try one of them right now if you don't trust me." I slowly open the container and pop one of the pills into my mouth as Charlie encourages me to try one. It taste like a regular medication pill. Maybe they're not dangerous.

"Tastes ok." I reply, putting the container in my pocket.

"See, I told you that there was nothing unsafe about them. You want another beer? I sure could use another one."

"Uhh" I say thinking, "Sure why not? I've already had one. Another one won't hurt me" He handed me another beer can and I began to drink it.

"Remember Chase" Charlie told me firmly, "You can't tell anyone about the pills or tonight or else I won't be able to give you the pills anymore….deal?"

"Deal" after I finished my second can of beer, I literally threw up on Charlie's apartment floor. I felt really sick. Maybe I shouldn't have drunk that second beer. I look down at my cell phone and realize it is almost nine o'clock.

"I tthink II ssshould hhead hhome nnow" I slur out, trying to stand up from the couch. Why is it so hard to get up off the couch? I wasn't that drunk, was I?

"Uhh Chase I don't think you're in any condition to walk back home by yourself" Charlie stated as he pushed me back down onto the couch, "Dang it" he muttered, "I should've known not to give a kid two cans of beer to drink! Especially if this is his first time drinking!"

"Wwhat aare wwe gonna ddo?"

"I don't know. Maybe you could just stay here for the night."

"I ccan't ddo that! My pparents wwould ffreak and they wwould call the police!" We sat in silence thinking for a long time before Charlie got an idea.

"Come on" he told me as he helped me up to my feet, "I've got an idea! Let's go to my car!" He helps me walk out of his apartment and into the passenger side of his car.

"Wwhat is yyour idea?" I ask him as he starts up his car.

"Ok so here's the deal" he explains, "When we get to your house, I'll carry you up to your house and I'll claim to be the night janitor at your school. I'll tell your parents that while grabbing your homework, you accidently sniffed some chemicals that made you pass out for a while and when you came to, you were all dazed and confused, ok?"

"Yyou think my parents will fall for that?"

"You have better idea?" I don't say anything.

I really don't remember what happened next during the whole drive. All I remember is that Charlie gave me a piece of gum and told me to chew it so my parents couldn't tell that I've been drinking. After that, everything was a complete blur, except for vague remembrance of someone placing me in my capsule when I arrived home.

**So how was that? I know it was kind of short, but I'm SUPER busy the rest of this week! So can you believe that Chase actually trusted this Charlie guy with the medication pills? Plus Charlie also got Chase drunk which makes the situation even worse.**

**What do you thinks going to happen next? Will Davenport and Tasha find any suspicion on a stranger bringing Chase home? Will Chase continue to take the pills? REVIEW ME YOUR THOUGHTS and see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks for all of the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

Mr. Davenport's pov:

The next morning, I got up early to drink my coffee and read the newspaper. Tasha had just finished making breakfast. Douglas was helping set the table and the kids were starting to get up.

"Morning Adam, Bree and Leo" Douglas said to them.

"Morning" they reply.

"Chase isn't up yet?" Tasha asked, "I need to know what teacher's classroom he was in last night. What kind of teacher leaves dangerous chemicals lying around unsupervised? What if Chase would've drunk them?"

"Honey I don't think Chase would try to drink any kind of chemical" I tell her trying to calm her down, "But I'll call the school on Monday to ask why this teacher left harmful chemicals out in the open."

"Ok Donald. Make sure you call them though." I nod and look back down at my newspaper. Ten minutes pass by and I see Chase walking out the elevator. I walk into the kitchen and sit on my chair that I sit in when I eat.

"Hey Chase" Douglas says walking over to him, "You feeling any better?"

"I feel fine" Chase tells Douglas, "What happened again? How'd I get in my capsule?"

"You looked like a zombie last night!" Adam squealed, "It was so cool!"

"What?"

"Never mind him" Tasha butted in, "Yesterday night, a janitor from your school brought you back here from the school. He told us that you had passed out after sniffing some chemicals." Chase looked as if he was trying to remember, but he didn't.

"A janitor brought me back here?" Chase questioned, "I don't remember…."

"Think harder" Douglas told him leading Chase to his seat at the table. After a while, Chase's face lit up.

"Oh" he cried out, "Now I remember. Yeah. The janitor did offer to take me home."

"It's a good thing the janitor was nice" Bree teased, "He could've kidnapped you." Chase rolled his eyes. "And also, I've never seen that janitor before. I really hope he was a janitor…."

"He told me he was new to the school" Chase quickly replied to Bree's comment.

"Oh ok."

"Who's your chemistry teacher again?" I ask, "On Monday I'm calling up to the school and asking why there were dangerous chemicals left out in a classroom." Chase's eyes widened.

Chase's pov:

Ok so I really did forget what had happened the night before when I got up this morning. It wasn't until Tasha explained that I knew how Charlie had tricked my parents and how I got here. Now my eyes are widened at the fact that Mr. Davenport is threatening to call the school on Monday! I need to think of a lie FAST!

"Uh" I start, "That's not necessary Mr. Davenport. I'm okay now. And besides I heard that my teacher is new and she really needs this job so give her a break will you?"

"Alright fine" Mr. Davenport answered, "I'll let it slide, but only because you seem to be okay! Next time it happens your teacher won't get off the hook so easily." I smile.

"Thanks" I tell him, "And it was my fault mostly. I shouldn't have been so curious into what was in the tubes anyway. I guess I took too much of a whiff into the formulas." I chuckle a bit as my family looks at me blankly.

"Yeah" Leo said, "I don't know what your deal was last night. You seem to be the person who would never take a whiff of anything." I ignore his comment.

"Can we eat now?" I ask trying to break the awkward silence in the room.

"Oh sure!" Tasha quickly replied, "I'll put the food on the table."

Shorty after that, we ate breakfast. After breakfast Adam, Bree, Leo and I hung out in the lab.

"I hope that we don't have to go on a mission today" Bree blurt out, "I kind of like just chilling, not doing anything, being relaxed. I need to ask Davenport if I can have money to get my hair done."

"I want to go on a mission!" Leo cried, "Why won't Big D let me go on missions with you guys? I have bionics now!" We all look at him with a face that reads, 'You know the answer to that question'.

"Leo, how do I explain this" I tell him, "First of all, you only have bionics in one arm. Plus, you're still beginning your training with Douglas."

"Plus" Adam added, "It would be totally weird!" Leo frowned at Adam.

"Well I agree with Bree" I say, "I hope we don't have a mission today either. I have tons of homework to do."

"Why does it seem like all you do is homework?" Bree asked.

"Why does it seem like I'm the only one in this house who cares about going to a good college and having a good career in the future?" She rolled her eyes as did Leo and Adam. "Well at least I have my English essay typed on the computer. It's finished. I just have to send it to the teacher." Adam then started looking down at the floor while making a 'oh no' face. "Adam?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"You did listen to me yesterday before I went to school and didn't get on the computer after I left, didn't you?"

"Uhhh well" Oh no. Please tell me he didn't….

"You saved by paper before logging off my account before you got on didn't you?" He didn't answer.

"DIDN'T YOU?!" Adam looked over at me.

"I'm sorry Chase" he tells me, "I forgot to tell you I didn't save it. I was going to tell you when you got back yesterday, but obviously I couldn't, because you were out of it…"

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME EARLIER TODAY!" I was furious now! I had worked really hard on that paper and now all of my work is just gone! And it's all Adam's fault.

"I'm sorry Chase" he pleads, "I'll help you write another one-"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I shout, "NO WAY!" Bree puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey relax Chase" she told me, "He clearly didn't mean to delete your paper. It was an accident."

"Oh" I say, "And I guess you would be all calm and relaxed if your paper that you've worked hard on was gone!" She didn't say a word. "Yeah that's what I thought!" I felt as if I was having an anxiety attack now. Maybe some of Charlie's pills will help calm me down. "Now if you guys would excuse me."

I go upstairs to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I pull out the pill container from my pocket. I pop one pill into my mouth. There. Hopefully that will help me calm down. There's suddenly a knock on the door. I jump from being startled.

"Who is it?" I ask. If it's Tasha asking how I'm feeling again...

"Hey Chase its Douglas. I'm sorry about your paper. Bree told me. I just came up here to tell you that we were all going to go on a bike ride in a couple minutes. You wanna join us?"

"No thanks. I have to work on my essay."

"Oh ok well we're probably going to be gone by the time you get downstairs, so we'll see you later then."

"Ok." And with that he's gone. I pour some sink water into a plastic cup and I swallow the pill down with the water. I put the pill container back in my pocket.

When I get downstairs, everybody's gone. I get on the computer and begin to re-type my essay. I try to remember everything I had typed earlier and after 20 minutes I don't even have 100 words typed up. Man this is frustrating. I need 1200 words on this paper and its due by Sunday night! I have to turn it in online! An half an hour passes by and I still have 55 words typed up. I'm now starting to get irritated. I pull out my pill container out from my pocket. Maybe a couple more pills wouldn't hurt me. I mean they're supposed to relieve you from stress aren't they? There's no way they could hurt you. I mean, it's not like I'm taking an overdose of them or anything. Plus, Charlie never told me how many to use a day, so I guess the amount of pills you can take a day is unlimited.

I pop 2 more pills into my mouth. Now I need something to wash them down with. I get up and walk into the kitchen. I open the fridge. I start to reach for a coke bottle but I stop myself after I spot Mr. Davenport's beer cans. Before I grab one, I stop myself. Ok Chase, you can't continuously drink again. You're not old enough! You only drunk once at Charlie's house and you're going to keep it that way until you're old enough to drink.

I grab a coke bottle and I start to walk back to the computer. I start thinking about the beer. I mean one more beer couldn't hurt could it? I mean even Charlie said drinking isn't illegal if you don't get caught.

Even though I totally disagree with that statement my throat was cringing for beer. I turn around and replace the coke with a beer can. I quickly drink up the beer before my family comes back home and catches me drinking it. After finishing my beer I hid the can in an old abandoned box in the closet by the front door so no one will know that I've been drinking. Mr. Davenport will kill me if he figures out I've been drinking. Twenty minutes later, my family comes walking in through the door.

"How was your ride?" I ask them.

"Fun!" Leo exclaimed, "We went on some bike trail and it was AWESOME! Even mom loved it and you know she doesn't really like bike rides!"

"It's true" Tasha agreed, "You should've gone Chase."

"I had to type this essay that somebody ruined" I grumbled glaring at Adam. Adam lowered his head.

"Just let it go Chase" Bree told me, "He said he's sorry!"

"No way!" I say walking over to her. We begin to bicker.

"Why does your breath smell funny?" she brings up.

"Uhh" I reply, "It's probably you're body odor from being outside so long!" She rolled her eyes and walked upstairs to the bathroom.

"Hey does anybody know what happened to my beer?" Mr. Davenport asked looking through the fridge "I swear I thought I had six of them left." I freeze in position. Oh no. Maybe if nobody said anything, he wouldn't ask about it anymore. Luckily that's exactly what happened. "Hmm maybe I miscounted earlier." He closed the fridge. I sigh in relief.

After dinner, Tasha forced Adam to help me write my essay which made me even more upset with him than earlier.

"Why are you so stupid?" I ask him, erasing what he had typed on the computer.

"I don't know" he replied, "Why are you so freakishly tiny?"

"You know what just leave!"

"Alright, but you're going to have to explain to Tasha why I'm not helping you." He got up and went down to the lab. Good he's gone. Now I can actually work. After about an hour I go back upstairs to the bathroom.

"Another one of these won't hurt me" I say to myself popping another pill into my mouth. Ok I really need to cut down on these things. I'll try to only take 2 pills tomorrow but I don't know if I can. They're so good! I hide my pills in the medicine cabinet behind all the other medicines so it's blended in and nobody can tell that they're there. After that, I head down to the lab and go to sleep.

**So how was that? Man…..WHY IS CHASE SO NAUGHTY?! How many pills did he take in this chapter again? ** **FOUR? Anyways, please review for this chapter. I REALLY like reading reviews. If you're super addicted to this story, you can even PM me to see what's going to happen next chapter! Thanks for reading and see you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. Ok, so most of you know what's going to happen in this chapter! Hope you enjoy it.**

Chase's pov:

A week has passed and I am down to my last pill! After school, I sneak over to Charlie's house. I tell my siblings that I have to talk to a teacher about a grade so they won't suspect anything. When I get over Charlie's, he's happy to see me!

"Hey kid" he tells me as I enter his apartment, "What's up?"

"I'm kinda down to my last pill" I tell him, "Do you have anymore?"

"Yes, but sadly, I'm going to have to charge you money for them this time. Earning money isn't going so good for me." He sighs.

"Oh. That's fine."

"I would love to give this to you for free because we're friends, but I can barely pay my rent!" He hands me another container of pills.

"I'm sorry."

"Well you can make up for it by paying me twenty bucks for the pills." He smiles. Twenty bucks? That's expensive! But the pills were worth it…

"Here" I tell him handing him twenty dollars of my allowance money.

"Thanks" he replies, "Are the pills working yet?"

"Yeah sometimes. They actually help a lot. I'll see you later." And with that, I leave. When I get home, I go to the bathroom and take one.

"Mmm" I mumble to myself, "So good."

"Hurry up Chase" I hear Adam shout from the hallway, "I have to go!"

"Ok I'm coming out in a second" I mutter. I put the pill container in the cabinet and go outside.

Weeks past by and I start buying more and more pill containers from Charlie. I wonder where he gets these pills. They're so addicting! When I get home from school, I want to go to the lab and drink one of my beers that I bought with my own money last week. Since Mr. Davenport's been very cautious on how many beer cans are in the fridge, I found the only way to drink more beer was to buy some at the store with my own allowance money. I have so much allowance money since I don't spend it on anything like my siblings do. After I bought the beer, I put it underneath my mission gear in the lab. Nobody will ever find it there.

I walk down to the lab to find Bree sitting down, texting on her phone. Great. I can't drink my beer with Bree around. I have to find a way for her to leave!

"Hey Bree" I say. She looks up at me and smiles a little bit.

"You don't have a date to go on today?" I ask.

"Ummm…no."

"You didn't want to go see that new girl power movie that came out yesterday?"

"Not on a Monday. Chase, why does it seem like you've been trying to get rid of Adam, Leo and I for the past couple of weeks?"

"Huh?" I chuckle nervously, "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know" she replies, "It just seems like you've been trying to get some alone time. Every time one of us is in the room, you try to shoo us away so you can be alone."

"I don't know what you're talking about" I lie, "I don't mean to do that if that's what it looks like I'm doing." She sighs.

"Ok." She gets up, "I guess I'll start making cupcakes for my class for tomorrow. It's snack day. See you later." She exits the lab.

"Good she's gone" I whisper to myself. I walk over to my mission gear and pull out a beer can. I open it and I start to drink it. It tastes so good, especially after I take a pill. After I finish it, I begin to work on my homework. While doing my homework, I suddenly feel thirsty again. Maybe another beer won't hurt…..

Bree's pov:

After finishing icing my cupcakes, I put them in the fridge. Adam comes down the stairs.

"Hey" he says to me, "Where's Chase? I need him to be my bar bell again."

"Oh will you just stop that Adam?" I tell him sternly.

"Ok Bree. I won't use him as my bar bell, geez!"

"I'm sorry Adam. It's just that, I'm worried about Chase."

"What are you talking about?"

"He seems to be acting strange."

"Well what do you expect from him? I think he's just stressed out. I can't wait till he starts to gray so I can make fun of him!"

"I know he's stressed out and stuff, but have you noticed this past week he's been wanting some alone time? Without us around?"

"Uh no."

"Or how he seems to be really sluggish and sloppier than usual? Plus he looks like he's been losing weight. He hasn't been eaten a lot lately."

"Well I noticed that he's been a little sluggish and sloppy, but maybe he's tired."

"Hmm. Maybe so, but then what about his schoolwork? I heard Mr. Davenport talking to him the other day about him failing a history test and Chase didn't even seem upset or anything. He just started to laugh and he told Davenport that it was just one little bad grade! Doesn't that seem odd coming from Chase?"

"Well now that you mention it" Adam starts, "Yeah."

"I'm going to try to spend more time with him" I state, "Maybe he feels as if he's put under a lot of pressure being the smartest human in the world and wants to prove a point that he's just a kid and kids make mistakes." I look down at my phone and receive a text from Caitlyn telling me to come over her house ASAP. "Well" I start, "That more spending time with Chase is going to have to wait until tomorrow. I have to go over Caitlyn's. I'll be home later." I head out to Caitlyn's house.

Chase's pov:

After I finish my homework, Adam walks into the lab.

"What do you want?" I moan.

"Relax Chase" Adam replies, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out for a jog and you'll be the only person in the house for a while until somebody gets back home."

"Where's everyone else at?"

"Uhh at work, on a date, and at their friend's house."

"Oh." I stand up, but I start swaying back and forth and I end up stumbling onto the floor.

"Chase!" Adam runs over to me, "Are you okay?" He starts to help me up.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! I don't need your help to stand up!" He backs up.

"Ok! Take a chill pill Chase! Relax!" Adam goes back upstairs.

After Adam leaves, I grab another beer to drink. I go upstairs to the bathroom, grab my pills and put them in my pocket. I go downstairs and plop down on the couch while turning on the T.V. Man this is the life, being alone, getting to do whatever you want. I ask myself if I need to take some pills at this time. I think about it. Well…..I did flunk a chemistry quiz today. That's stressful for me. I'm the smartest person in the world! I should be getting A's on everything! Plus, Adam just told me to take a chill pill. These pills were kind of like chill pills when you think about it. I take 3 more pills before drinking some of my beer.

After a while of watching television, I feel dreary. That's funny. I wasn't tired a couple of minutes ago. Oh well, maybe I drank too much beer. I'm on my third beer today. I rest my head on the side of the couch and drift off.

Adam's pov:

I walk up to the front door of my house. Man did it feel good to take a nice, long jog. Once I enter the house, I see that the television on blasting pretty loudly. I walk over to the T.V and turn it off. I hear loud, heavy breathing and I turn around to find Chase passed out on the couch. On the table in front of him is a beer can and in his hands is…..A CONTAINER FILLED WITH PILLS! I run over to him and sit beside him. Has he been drinking and taking medicine? He wasn't sick, so I don't know why he has a pill container in his hands.

"Chase" I say shaking his shoulders, "Chase! Wake up!" he doesn't wake up. "Chase?" I shake his shoulders harder. "Chase get up!"

**So how was that? Uh oh…..Adam now suspects that Chase was drinking and taking pills while he was running. Find out what happens next on the next update! Review please! SHOUT-OUTS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU REVIEW! See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Wow! 13 reviews for one chapter!? I'm SO HAPPY! Thanks to all who reviewed! And as promised, here are the shout-outs!**

**BigTimeRusher12:**** I totally agree with you! If I was Adam, I would tell on Chase as well! Thank you for reviewing! Love your guess by the way :) **

**ChaseyLover: ****Thank you so much for the idea! I love it! It's slipped in near the end of this chapter if that's ok :) Thank you for all of your support and thanks for reviewing!**

**Fudgebrownieface: ****Thank you so much! I love your stories too! I have to start reviewing for them! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kooksandwally4eva: ****Thanks! I'm glad you're interested in my story! I hope you continue to read it and enjoy it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Littlepiggy27:**** Thank you so much! Thanks for reviewing.**

**HawiianChick12:**** I know right!? Let's hope he doesn't commit murder….Thanks for reviewing!**

**Gg180000: ****I'm wigging out too and I know what's going to happen next!:) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ra'Zara The First:**** Thanks for bringing that up! Yeah, $20 is pretty low. Lesson learned: never get an answer to any question from yahoo answers :( I'll try to fix that somehow. And how did Chase buy the beers if he's under 21? Your question's going to be answered in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

**PolarWolf13:**** I know right? Just wait until you finish this chapter :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**BillyUngerLover: ****Thanks! And sadly I didn't see your review until now, so I can't really give a sneak peak no :( but I hope you still enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Autumrose:**** Thank you! I like your guess by the way…..Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShyMusic: ****Thank you so much! And I know, Chase is such a bad little boy! Thanks for reviewing!**

**PrincessSparkleKitty:**** Thank you so much! Hmmm you're just going to have to wait and see:) And why does Chase have to be so bad? I don't know! He's so naughty! Thanks for reviewing!**

**And now, what you've all been waiting for…Here's Chapter 5!**

Adam's pov:

"Chase get up!" I shout shaking his shoulders.

"Mmm" Chase groggily says. I sigh in relief.

"Chase wake up!" He slowly opens his eyes and stares at me.

"Oh hey Adam" he chuckles, "Did you even leave the house?"

"Yeah" I say sternly, "I did, because if I didn't, you wouldn't have been drinking and taking pills!" His smile turned into a scared expression.

"W-what?" He sat straight up. I picked up his half full beer can and snatched his pill container from out of his hands.

"What is this?" I ask.

"Nothing Adam! I haven't been…."

"Don't lie to me Chase. You've been drinking!"

"Fine. I have been drinking."

"Bree was right" I reply as a put the can down, "That's why you've been acting funny lately!" I look back at Chase. He has his head lowered to the floor.

"Why are you so upset Adam? It's no big deal" he muttered.

"NO BIG DEAL? Chase! You're under aged! Drinking this at your age isn't good for you!"

"You don't know that."

"And what about these pills!? Who'd you get these from?"

"Nobody. They just help me with my stress" he responds trying to snatch the container out of my hands.

"They're not even prescribed for you!"

"It doesn't matter." He yawns.

"How many of these have you taken today?"

"Uh I don't know….maybe seven?"

"SEVEN!" I exclaim. Oh no, my brother's turned into one of the teenagers they talk about in school that become drug addicts! I have to stop this! "I'm calling Davenport." I pull out my cell phone.

"No Adam please!" Chase screamed snatching my phone out of my hands. I snatch it back.

"Chase this is for your own good" I explain, "I need to tell Mr. Davenport!"

"Look I only do it because it will make me more popular at school and in the public."

"Chase is that what this is about? Who cares about what other people think? Chase you're health could be in danger and all you're caring about are other people's opinions on you?"

"I'm fine Adam. Stop worrying. I'm sixteen!"

"And I'm eighteen and I'm not going out doing all what you're doing! Who ever gave you the idea that you should take pills and drink to become popular? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"It's none of your business" Chase mumbled, "How would you know anyway? You just don't understand." I put my phone down on the table as I put a hand on my little brother's shoulder.

"Chase" I calmly tell him, "Mr. Davenport will know how to help you."

"I'm ok Adam! Please don't tell Davenport! That will make my life even more stressful! Please." He gives me big puppy eyes. "I promise, I will stop drinking and taking pills! I'm not addicted to them! I can actually stop!"

"Chase…I don't know…."

"Please?" I groan.

"Fine! But I ever see you drinking or taking pills….."

"You won't I promise!" He smiles, "Thanks!"

"How'd you even get away with sneaking one of Davenport's beers?" I ask in curiosity. He laughs.

"I just bought some with my own money."

"So that's why your allowance money is disappearing. How'd you get away with buying beer at a store? You have to be twenty-one to buy beer don't you?"

"Easy. I just used one of Davenport's cyber masks to disguise me as an older man and created a fake ID!" He burst out laughing. I frown.

"Chase…" He stopped laughing.

"Sorry." I stand up and start walking outside.

"Just to make sure you won't drink and take pills ever again, I'm throwing them away!"

"What?" Chase cries, "Those pills cost me a fortune!"

"Chase I'm trying to help you." I tell him, "You'll live without your pills." He sighed.

"Fine. I'll be in the lab and remember, this is just between us, right?"

"Right."

"Good." He runs to the elevator. Man. I should've told Mr. Davenport. This could've been very serious! Would if Chase would've taken an overdose and…died? I'm so glad I found out about this so I could take his pills away from him.

All day long, I wanted to tell my family about Chase, but I just couldn't seem to tell them. It would make me seem like a bad brother for not being able to trust Chase. I don't think he's in danger now since I disposed of the pills, so there's nothing to worry about….I guess.

Chase's pov:

This morning was a total nightmare. I've gone for hours without taking any pills or drinking and I'm losing it! I need to take at least ONE pill! I feel like I can't function without them! I almost feel like searching through our garbage can outside to find the pill container, but I promised Adam I would stop taking the pills. I don't even know why he was so upset yesterday. My pills aren't going to kill me, and a little bit of beer isn't going to hurt me either!"

After school, I snuck over to Charlie's again to hang out. I told my family that I had a help session with my teacher. They actually believed it again! Once I was over Charlie's, I told him about what my brother had said about taking pills and drinking beer.

"What does he know?" Charlie replied.

"That's what I said" I agreed, "One little pill isn't going to hurt me, right?"

"Right! So you're sure your brother isn't going to tell anyone about the pills?"

"Positive and even if he did, he still wouldn't know who I got the pills from." I pull out my wallet. "I need to buy more pills from you today. My brother took my pills away from me."

"Why the heck would he do that? Is he stupid?! Doesn't he know that you only take them to help out with your stress?!" Charlie's face turned red. He seemed to be getting really upset over the fact my brother told me not to take anymore pills.

"He says that unsubscribed pills are dangerous."

"Listen to me closely Chase" he puts a hand on my shoulder, "Don't listen to your family's thoughts or ideas on anything! They clearly don't know what they're talking about!"

"Well sometimes they can be right—"

"Trust me Chase!" he interrupted, "Who do you think knows more about life? A snobby billionaire or a guy who's been on the streets for most of his life?"

"Uhhhh…you?"

"Exactly" he hands me a new pack of pills.

"I still don't know about this Charlie. Maybe Adam has a point.."

"Did you listen to anything I just said?!" he takes a deep breath, "Trust me. I'm your friend. Would I ever steer you wrong?" I take a moment to think.

"I guess not" I look down at the pill container, "How much do you want for these?"

"Seventy-five dollars"

"Here" I hand him the cash. He puts on a huge smile.

"Thanks." As I leave his apartment, he says one last sentence. "Remember. Don't let your brother see that container. If he does, he'll probably tell on you this time!"

"Don't worry I won't let him see these." I put the container in my pocket. When I get home, I see Bree sitting on the couch, reading a book. When I close the door behind me, she glances up at me.

"Chase" she says in a serious tone, "I need to talk to you, now." My heart skips a beat. Adam didn't tell her my secret did he? Oh no. What else would she want to talk about? This can't be good. "Sit." She pats her hand down on the couch. I slowly walk over to the couch and sit down beside her.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Chase what's wrong?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"You've been acting strange for the last couple of weeks." Oh no. Here it comes. She's probably going to say that she's learned about my secret from Adam and she's going to tell Davenport and Tasha when they get home.

"I have?"

"Yeah." She closes her books and places it on the table, "And I was thinking…" My palms were starting to get sweaty from me clasping my hands together. "Maybe you need to put more family time in your busy schedule." Huh? Was this all she wanted to talk about? Me spending more time with my family?

"What?"

"Maybe we could all go see a movie this Saturday, you know, more bonding time? You've seemed so stressed out lately and I've figured that you may need to take a little break from all your school work and training time. I know it can be hard sometimes."

"Oh yeah" I say sighing in relief, "I think it would be good for me." She then reaches out and hugs me.

"You're sure you're ok?" she whispers in my ear. I nod. Man that was close! I thought Adam had dogged me out for a second!

Later at night, I was in the lab, playing chess with Leo. Leo was actually pretty good at chess. He was a tough opponent. Even though I was enjoying this chess game, I really wanted him to leave so I could take some more pills. I've only taken about three today.

"LEO!" I hear Tasha scream from Eddy's icon, "COME UP HERE AND CLEAN UP YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT!" Leo rolled his eyes.

"BUT MOM" he started

"NO BUTS! COME UP HERE NOW!"

"FINE." He got up from his chair.

"I'll be back" he says to me as he gets up and heads over to the elevator. Finally. I take 2 more pills. A wave of dizziness comes over me. Ugh. What's wrong with my head? It feels funny. Anyways, even though Charlie said forget about what my family says, Adam did have a point about getting addicted. I don't believe I'm addicted to my pills, but if I keep taking these pills maybe I will get addicted. Maybe I do need to stop and get help from Mr. Davenport. Maybe I should talk to Tasha about this without fully telling her that I've been taking pills.

I start to get up, but I feel funny. I end up falling onto the floor. Oh no. I didn't take to many pills did I? I've only taken five pills in total today! That's less than the seven I took yesterday. Then again maybe I did take more pills today than I did yesterday. I don't know! I lost count. All I know now is that I'm slowly slipping into unconsciousness. I have to get help! I try to move but I'm too tired. After a couple of seconds, I slip into the darkness and I know no more.

Adam's pov:

I'm in the kitchen with Tasha helping her with her daily crossword puzzles. Leo comes marching up the stairs. Tasha frowns at him.

"I'm going upstairs to clean" he replies walking up the staircase, "By the way Adam, Chase and I were playing chess. Can you take my place?"

"Sure" I tell him, "I'm out Tasha."

"Have fun" Tasha tells me. I get in the elevator and go down to the lab. Once I'm in the lab, I walk towards the table where I see the chess board set up. Where's Chase? Once I get closer to the table I look down and see a body collapsed on the floor. The body's left arm is stretched out and in their hand is a container of pills! CHASE! I kneel down beside him. No! He promised me he would stop taking them!

"Chase wake up!" He doesn't respond. "CHASE!" I call his name for several more minutes, but he still remains still. Please don't be dead. "HELP" I scream, "SOMEBODY HELP!" A second later, Bree super speeds down and hovers over me.

"What is Ad-CHASE!" She is immediately by my side.

"He won't wake up!" I tell her, "I've been calling his name…" I can't finish my sentence because tears were falling down my cheeks and it became hard to talk.

"CHASE!" Bree shouted into Chase's ear, "CHASE!" she looked down at the container of pills. "Did you know he was taking pills Adam?" I nod slowly as another tear fell from my eyes.

"What?" she asked confused. A minute later, Tasha and Leo were down in the lab too.

"I'm calling an ambulance!" Tasha exclaimed pulling out her cell phone. She walked off to the other side of the lab. Leo started shaking Chase's shoulders, shouting his name, but it was no use. Chase wasn't waking up.

Minutes passed and Chase was still unconscious. Bree started sobbing. I called Mr. Davenport and told him what happened. Mr. Davenport said he was on his way home. Bree laid Chase on his backside and put his head in her lap. She slowly stroked his hair.

"Please wake up" Bree sobbed, "Please." Her teardrops were dropping onto his cheeks. Chase's stomach was slowly going up and down. I'm glad that he's still breathing, but what if he never wakes up?!

I heard the ambulance people ring the door bell upstairs and Tasha dashes into the elevator.

"Tell them to hurry mom!" Leo cried.

"Please be ok" Bree told Chase, "Please. Wake up. Please." She looks up. "HURRY UP YOU STUPID AMBULANCE PEOPLE! IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TO GET HERE!" I put my hand on her shoulder and she faced me.

"How long have you known about the pills?" she asked, "How come I didn't know?" I shrug. I didn't feel like talking right now. I just felt guilty that I got down to the lab too late.

**So…..how was that? The end of this chapter was so hard for me to write because it made me so sad. Do you think Chase will be ok? Will he survive?! REVIEW ME YOUR THOUGHTS! And ****Chaseylover**** I sort of changed some of your idea so I hope you're okay with it:) Your idea will continue on in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and see you guys next update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm finally back! Sorry for the wait. Hope you can forgive me:) Thank you for all the reviews. I think I'm just going to do shout-outs from now on.**

**Fudgebrownieface: ****Thank you. I love your stories! Thanks for reviewing.**

**BillyUngerLover: ****Thank you! And don't worry. You're long wait is over once you start reading this chapter:) Thanks for reviewing!**

**HawiianChick12:**** I know how you feel. I feel bad for Chase too. And I hate Charlie too. He's no friend! Thanks for reviewing!**

**BeautifulSupernova****: Awww I'm sorry it made you feel sad:( and thank you! Thanks for reviewing.**

**PolarWolf13:**** Thank you! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ChaseyLover: ****Thank you so much for giving me an idea to use! Your ideas are brilliant! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Autumrose:**** I hope so:) Charlie needs to be in jail! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShyMusic: ****Yup, Chase is a stubborn one:) Thanks for reviewing!**

**BigTimeRusher12:**** Let's hope Chase will be ok :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**PrincessSparkleKitty:**** I hope he's ok too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kooksandwally4eva:**** Thank you. You'll find out what happened to Chase in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

**And now….here's the next chapter!**

Bree's pov:

It was a long ride to the hospital. The ambulance people had carefully lifted Chase out of my arms, placed on a stretcher, and slowly moved him to the ambulance vehicle. Tasha and I rode with Chase while Adam and Leo waited for Mr. Davenport to come back to the house and pick them up. At the hospital, Chase was rushed to the emergency room. The rest of the family and I waited in a waiting room for hours, waiting on the latest news about Chase.

Finally, we got to see Chase in the hospital room they had put him in. Chase was lying on the bed, slowly breathing steadily. There were a whole bunch of IV lines attached to him and there was something over his mouth that I guess helped him with his breathing.

"I'm so glad you found him when you did" one of the doctors told Adam, "He was in pretty bad shape…"

"How bad of shape was he in?" I ask.

"Well, he was nowhere close to not making it tonight." I gasp. Tasha pulls me into a hug. I force myself not to cry.

"What did you say was wrong with Chase again?" Leo asked.

"Well" the doctor explained, "First, we detected some alcohol in Chase's system. He shouldn't even be drinking at his age. It can do serious damage to his body. We also found out that he had taken an overdose of stress and fever pills."

"Can you determine how many he took?" Tasha asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I can tell you it was indeed a lot." Tasha covered her mouth. "Mr. and Mrs. Davenport, may I ask you, did you know that Chase was drinking alcohol?"

"No" Mr. Davenport answered, "Of course not. If I had known about it, he would be in serious trouble."

"And has Chase ever had depression or thoughts of suicide?" There was a long silence. I could tell that Mr. Davenport was getting upset.

"What?! Of course not! I know if Chase was depressed, he won't try to harm himself in any way!" The doctor looked down at his clipboard.

"Mr. and Mrs. Davenport" he said, "May I speak to you privately?" Tasha and Davenport nodded and they left the room closing the door behind them. I walked over to Chase. I sighed. He's ok. Well at least for now he is. I look up from Chase and see Leo and Adam taking a seat by Chase's bed on opposite sides of each other. I look at Adam. Adam is in tears. He buries his head in Chase's stomach. I sit next to Adam and stroke his hair.

"This is my fault" Adam sobbed.

"No." I tell him, "You didn't know it would come to this Adam." A tear falls down my cheek, "How long did you know about the pills?" At first, he says nothing. Minutes later he raises his head off of Chase's body.

"Only for a day" he answers. I hand him a Kleenex and he blows his nose. "When I came back home from taking a jog yesterday, I heard the T.V blasting in the living room. I turned the T.V off and then I heard heavy breathing. I found Chase on the couch asleep with a pill container in his hands and on the table was a beer can. That's when I woke him up and asked him what has been going on."

"What did he say?" Leo asked, jumping into our conversation.

"He…..well at first he told me that he hadn't been doing anything, but finally admitted that he was drinking and taken pills. I told him that drinking at his age is bad, but he acted like he didn't even care. Then with the pills, I asked him why he was taking them and who had given him the pills to take."

"Did you find out whom?" I asked. Adam shakes his head.

"He assumed it was none of my business on where he was getting the pills from and then he tried to say he only takes them because of his stress. He told me that he takes seven a day I think."

"But usually with stress pills" Leo said, "You're only supposed to take one or two a day."

"I know." I didn't say anything. I was just shocked. How could my innocent, sweet, little brother be doing this to himself? Did he listen to anything that guy who visited our school a couple months ago said about kids becoming addicted to drugs?

"I told him I was going to tell Mr. Davenport" Adam continued, "And he kept begging me not to tell. He promised that he wouldn't drink and take pills anymore. I even threw away the pill container so he wouldn't take anymore." Adam began to cry silently again. I rubbed his back while Leo kept telling him it was okay. "But h-he must've got s-some m-more from somewhere. I should've known not to trust him. He can't help it to take more pills if he's addicted to him. I just thought…" Adam didn't finish his sentence.

"When he came home late from school yesterday" I say, "He looked like he was thinking about something. Maybe he was thinking about whether to take the pills or not." More tears fall down my cheeks. "I should've talked to him more about his stress problem. Maybe he would've told me more information."

"In my mind, I just keep seeing him collapsed on the lab floor" Adam added, "It was like he was dead." He looked at Chase, "I'm just wondering why? Why would he do this to himself?"

"I don't know" Leo replied, "If he was stressed out that much, he could've told us. Were his pills even prescribed?"

"No" Adam tells him, "They weren't."

"I think he was taking both fever and stress pills." I stated, "That's what the doctor said. Whoever he's buying the pills from must be giving him different kinds of pills without him knowing."

"If I ever find out who this drug dealer is" Adam threatened, "I'll make him pay for what he did to my brother."

"How sick can someone be to sell pills to a 16 year old teenage boy?" I ask. Leo shrugs his shoulders.

"They don't care who the person they're selling it to is" he told, "They just care about getting money." Mr. Davenport and Tasha come walking back in the room.

"How's he doing?" Tasha asked. Her face looked like she had been crying.

"Well he's breathing" I tell her, "What did the doctor say?" Mr. Davenport looked down at the floor.

"They kept asking me if Chase's overdose had been accidental or intended. I really don't know, but I say that it was accidental. Do you kids know whether or not…"

"It was accidental" Adam interrupted.

"Ok." Mr. Davenport paused, "They think that he probably bought the unprescribed pills from a drug dealer on the streets somewhere. I'm just trying to figure out how Chase could've met a drug dealer."

"Maybe after school" Leo suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe. I'm just shocked to learn that Chase was taking these and drinking also. He would seem like the last person-" he stopped and began a new sentence. "When you called Adam, it just scared me so much." He looked back up at us. "Guys, I need you to understand that none of this is your fault, ok? I overheard you guys talking in here and please understand that none of what happened is your fault, ok?" Leo and I nodded. Adam just continued to stare at Chase. Davenport put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Okay Adam?"

"Ok" Adam mumbled.

"When Chase wakes up, I'm going to demand answers from him. I need to know where he's getting these pills from. And when I find the guy who's been giving him pills, I'll single handedly throw him in jail!" Davenport's face got red. Tasha calmed him down. I still feel like Davenport is hiding important information that the doctor told him from us. After the discussion, we just stayed in the hospital, anxiously waiting for Chase to wake up.

**How was that guys? Hope you liked it. Is Mr. Davenport hiding something he knows from the kids? Do you think Adam is still going to blame himself for what happened? Is Chase going to tell Mr. Davenport about Charlie when he wakes up? Do you think Charlie purposely gave Chase stress and fever pills or was it a mistake? Is Charlie trying to kill off Chase? There are some questions to think about. ****ChaseyLover**** I think you're idea is going to continue in the next chapter also. Sorry that you had to wait so long for this update. I'll try to update tomorrow if I can. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Shout-outs next chapter! Thanks for reading! See you later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! Thanks for all of the reviews! ****ChaseyLover,**** once again, your idea is brilliant and I'll use it! Thank you! Here are the shout-outs!**

**gg180000:**** Haha! You just made my day! Thanks for reviewing! By the way, when are you going to update, "****Ignorance is Bliss"****? I love your story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ChaseyLover: ****Thank you! I'm glad to have you as a friend :) Once again, you're ideas are brilliant! You're idea is going to be used in this chapter. Thank you so much! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Littlepiggy27:**** Thanks so much! I love your ideas too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**PrincessSparkleKitty: ****Thanks so much! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kooksandwally4eva: ****Thanks so much! I'm happy that you really love my story! You made my day also :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShyMusic:**** Lol I'm glad I helped complete your life in a way. I agree that Chase should be honest with Donald. He's being so naughty! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Fudgebrowineface:**** Thanks and I love your guess. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Autumrose: ****Thanks! I think Charlie knew what kind of pills he gave Chase too and he was just doing it to get quick cash. Well, you're just going to have to find out if that's true or not. You probably won't find out in this chapter, but maybe in later chapters :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**BigTimeRusher12: ****I agree with you. I also think Mr. Davenport's hiding something from the kids as well. Thanks for reviewing!**

**BillyUngerLover: ****Wow, you're making me cry *sniffles* thank you so much. You made my day as well. I'm honored to know that some of my stories are your favorite fanfictions. Thank you! I have pity for Charlie too. Maybe he does have life hard, but at the same time, he's illegally selling drugs to a kid and I think he needs to get some kind of punishment for it. Thanks for reviewing! **

**HawiianChick12: ****Hmm, that would be interesting. Maybe Charlie did poison Chase….you'll find that out in the later chapters though. Thanks for reviewing!**

**And now…..here's chapter 7! **

Bree's pov:

An hour passes and Douglas sprints into the room,

"I just heard the news!" Douglas cried, "I was on a date with Perry-"

"Wait" I interrupted, "You were on a date with Principal Perry?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain it later. Is Chase okay? What exactly happened?" He hovers over the bed to look at Chase. He also rubs Adam's back. Adam's face is back onto being buried into Chase's stomach.

"He's fine" Mr. Davenport says, "For now. I'm just really concerned about him. Apparently he's been taking stress and fever pills and drinking beer." He looks down at his tablet. "I just don't know why he was doing it." There was an awkward silence.

"Maybe I should go get some snacks" Tasha blurted out, breaking the silence, "Come on Leo let's go down to the cafeteria ok?" Leo nods and he and Tasha exit the room.

Chase's pov:

I felt peaceful. It was so quiet and nice, until I felt myself drifting back into consciousness. It was then my stomach started to hurt and my head started to throb in pain. I then hear different kinds of sounds. I feel something pressing against my stomach, so I try to push the object off of me, but someone takes my hands and puts them next to the sides of my body. I hear someone say something and the object is lifted off of my stomach. I feel people staring at me.

Minutes pass by and I finally have enough energy to start to open my eyes. I slowly flutter them open and I see my family surrounding me.

"How are you feeling?" Adam asked anxiously, "Are you ok? Are you in any pain?" Are-"

"I guess I feel ok." I mumble, "There's just a little pain coming from my stomach and head."

"That's probably because the doctors drained some drugs and alcohol out of your system not too long ago" Mr. Davenport stated, "And yes, I know what you've been up to." Uh oh. I bet everyone in my family knows what's been going on! Boy am I in trouble.

"Mr. Davenport" I start, "I can explain…"

"I don't want to hear excuses Chase" he spits out, "I just want to know what in your brain would make you think it is okay to start taking drugs and drinking behind my back?!"

"I didn't want you to get mad at me like you are getting right now!"

"You're right I'm furious right now! Do you realize that you could've been dead tonight?!"

"I didn't think I was taking that many-"

"Well you were! The doctor said that you had taken TRIPLE the amount of pills that you should have taken."

"Well I didn't know-"

"Don't you have a brain Chase? It should be common sense to you to decide how many pills you should take a day! Especially when dealing with stress pills!" Ouch. That kind of hurt. Did I have a brain? Did he really just ask me that? I'm the smartest person in the world. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing, well besides today at least. I see Tasha whisper something into Mr. Davenport's ear and his voice becomes quieter and calmer.

"Chase" he says, "Who have you been getting the pills from? I already know that you've been buying the alcohol with your own money." Did he really expect me to tell him who I've been buying my pills from?

"I don't know" I lie.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" he lowered his voice, "Chase. I know you know the name of the drug dealer." A drug dealer? Charlie's no drug dealer. He's my friend!

"He's not a drug dealer!" I shout, hoping to make that clear to Mr. Davenport, "He just wanted to help me out with being more popular at school and in public!" Bree looks at Adam and Adam looks at Leo. They all have worried and guilty expressions on their face.

"Well at least we know it's a he Donald" Douglas said, trying to encourage Mr. Davenport.

"That's not enough information for me to figure out who he is. Chase, I know you know what his name is. Will you please tell me his name?" I shake my head. "Why not?"

"Because he's my friend" I explain, "And I don't want him getting in trouble for doing nothing. He is helping me out. He didn't know I was going to take an overdose!" We continued arguing. He wasn't going to get Charlie's name from me. If he really wanted to find out his name, then he will have to find out on his own.

"I'm not telling you his name!" I exclaim, "And that's final!"

"Fine" Davenport replied, "You're in big trouble when you get home. I'm going to….." While he was threatening to take objects away from me I started to feel really funny. I felt like a huge boulder was sitting on my chest and I felt sweat pour down my forehead. I start to close my eyes and I fall back into the darkness.

"Chase!"

Adam's pov:

Well, after Mr. Davenport started telling Chase that he was going to take away his cell phone and whatever, Chase had a little heart attack, or that's at least what the doctors said. Chase had to end up staying in the hospital longer than he was intended to. It was probably because Mr. Davenport was yelling at him and Chase got even more stressed out than he had originally been. I mean, I know Mr. Davenport's upset, but you don't yell at someone who just woke up from an overdose! He should be thankful that Chase is alive! He can yell at him later!

After Chase checked out of the hospital and came home, he had to rest for a couple of days on the couch. Chase just ignored anything Mr. Davenport had to say to him. He had made up his mind that he wasn't going to tell Mr. Davenport anything about the drug dealer.

"Chase" I said, sitting down on the couch beside him, "Why won't you tell Davenport who you are getting the drugs from?"

"Because" he answered, "He's my friend. And he's not a drug dealer! He just wanted to help me out with being popular at school." I sigh. I feel like half of this is my fault. Maybe if I wouldn't pick on him all the time about him having no friends or having no girlfriend, he wouldn't have low self-esteem.

"Chase" I start, but I don't finish. I notice that he had drifted off to sleep.

"He's asleep?" I hear Bree ask me. I look up and see Bree making herself a snack in the kitchen.

"Yeah" she sighs.

"Why won't he just tell?" she asks me, "Why doesn't he understand that the drug dealer isn't his friend? The dealer just wants his money!"

"I don't know" I reply, "Maybe he's so desperate for a friend that he'll believe anyone who tells him he's his friend." She nods.

"Yeah. Maybe." Chase then begins to talk in his sleep.

"I need them" he mumbles, "Where are they" he starts to move his hand around the couch like he's looking for something. "I need them." I grab his hands.

"What do you need Chase?" I ask him quietly, nudging closer to him.

"Pills" he mutters, "I need my pills." He keeps repeating his sentence over and over until he finally stops and goes fully back to sleep. I hear an irked cry come from Bree.

"We're going to have to keep an eye on him" Bree told me, "I don't want him taking any more pills unless he's really sick!" I nod. She's right. I couldn't stand to see him unconscious on the lab floor with a container of pills in his hands anymore.

Chase's pov:

It's been weeks, days, hours and I haven't drunk or taken any pills. Not drinking is not that bad, but not taking any pills?! It's a living nightmare! I feel like something's missing out of my life! Mr. Davenport disposed of my pill container and beer, and it's impossible to go over Charlie's to buy anymore pills due to the fact that my family is following me everywhere I go. They won't even let me leave the house! They have me on lockdown. When I leave to go to another room in the house, someone always follows me so I won't try anything.

"Stop following me around Leo." I tell him as I walk into the living room.

"No can do Chase" Leo replied, "Sorry. I have to keep an eye on you." I roll my eyes. I plop down onto the couch. I need my pills! I'm going to go crazy without them! I can't function! I can't do this anymore. I think of where in the house there would be pills. Hmmm, I think there are some in the upstairs bathroom. Mr. Davenport left a container of pills from a week ago in the medicine cabinet. I think they helped him with his migraines. Perfect. Now I just have to find a way to get upstairs and take them.

"I'm sorry Leo" I say standing up, "But I have to do this." I use my molecular kinesis to throw him across the room. He crashes into the fridge and lays on the ground stunned. That should give me enough time to get upstairs. I sprint up the stairs and dash into the bathroom. I hear Leo shouting for Adam and Bree. I have to hurry. I need to at least take one before they catch me. I open the cabinet, grab the pill container and sprint into a spare bedroom across the hall. I shut the door and lock it. I stand near the bed and begin to open the pill container. I try for about ten seconds, but I can't open it. I suddenly hear pounding on the door.

"Chase open the door now!" I hear Adam and Bree scream. "Please."

"Go away!" I shout to them. "I don't care what you say! I'm taking these pills! I need them!" I attempt again to open the container while they continue to shout things at me. Ugh. Why can't I get these open?! Suddenly, the door bursts open and Adam grabs me from behind. Bree then snatches the pill container out of my hands.

"Give them back!" I cry trying to take them back, "Please. Give them back!" I get a grasp on Bree's wrist and I try to use my other hand to grab it back. Leo comes into the room and grabs one of my hands. Leo somehow ends up with the pill container and throws it on the ground with his strength causing the container to break and the pills to spill out onto floor. He then uses his lasers to destroy the pills. No….. No. Why would they do this to me?

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I scream breaking free out of Adam's grips and walking towards Leo.

"Chase" he says, "I had to."

"NO!" I say crouching down near the now ashy powdery pills. "YOU RUINED THEM!" I didn't care anymore. I needed to take them. I don't care if they're powdery or not. I try to reach for the powdered dust, but someone pulls me back.

Bree's pov:

As Chase begins to try to grab the now ruined pills, Adam pulls him back and stands him back up. He continues to hold onto him.

"NO!" Chase screams. He then breaks out in loud, hard sobbing! His face gets really pale and stiff. It's the most horrible thing I've ever seen. "LET ME GO! I NEED THE PILLS!"

"No Chase" Adam calmly tells him, "We're doing this for your own good."

"NO! YOU GUYS ARE RUINING MY LIFE!" Tasha then sprints into the room.

"What on earth?" she shouts. Adam lets go of Chase and he collapses into Tasha's arms. Tasha carefully sits down on the floor and cradles him into her arms. Douglas then comes into the room.

"What the" he starts. Leo tells him what happened.

"I-I n-need m-my p-pills" Chase sobs, "I-I n-need them" His face is all red and his eyes are puffy. His voice is shaky.

"Shhh" Tasha soothes, "You're ok, you're ok."

"Someone kill me now!" Chase continues, starting to cry louder, "KILL ME NOW!"

"SShhh its ok honey."

We all continue to stand there shocked as Chase continues to cry. Adam gave Chase a Kleenex, but Chase was so weak from crying, he couldn't even hold it in his hands without dropping it. I eventually had to wipe Chase's face for him. It's so shocking to my little brother, so obsessed with these pills. It's scary just to think, what if we wouldn't have been here to take the pills away from him? How many would he have taken? Would he have taken another overdose? Leo pulls me into a hug as does Douglas. Adam just continues to stare at Chase with a blank face.

Chase falls asleep while crying into Tasha after about an hour.

"Douglas" Tasha says sadly, "Help me move him onto the bed." Douglas nods and they carefully lift Chase up onto the bed. Tasha pulls the covers over him.

"I need my pills" he mutters, "Give them back"

"Goodnight honey" Tasha whispers. She kisses Chase on the forehead. She then sits beside him and starts stroking his hair. A couple of tears start to fall down her cheek. She then pulled out her cell phone, called Mr. Davenport and walked out of the room. I took Tasha's spot by Chase.

"Pills" he mutters again, "I need them."

"No you don't" I whisper, "You'll be fine without them." I hope he can hear me.

"Charlie I need more pills" he mumbles. Wait, did he just say Charlie? "Charlie, I need more."

"Charlie?" I ask him, "Chase who's Charlie?"

"I need more" he stops talking. Charlie. I suspect Charlie is the drug dealer. No one I know is named Charlie. I have to tell Mr. Davenport about this when he gets home.

**And that's the end of the chapter! How'd you like it? I made this chapter longer because I don't know if I can update early this week. I have 2 tests, tons of homework and plus Thanksgiving's this week also. So…tell me your thoughts on this. I have a few questions for you guys…**

**Basically Mr. Davenport tried to force answers out of Chase at the hospital RIGHT AFTER he woke up from an over dose. Do you think it was right for him to demand answers from his overdosed son so quickly?**

**Do you think Chase's obsession of pills is REALLY out of hand? I think it is. **

**What do you think is going to happen next? Do you think Mr. Davenport will track down Charlie and throw him in jail?**

**Those are some questions to think about. ****ChaseyLover ****I added your heart attack idea, but I kind of skipped all the details, because I don't really know a lot about what happens during a heart attack :( I hope you still liked it though! Your idea is also going to be in the next chapter. Sorry I keep having to spread your idea out like this.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW as always my friends! They make me super happy! I'm so glad I got eleven reviews for last chapter! Hopefully I can get even more for this chapter since it's longer! Thanks so much for reading. You guys make me so happy! I'm super glad to have tons of people reading my stories. Love you guys and see you later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I know I did. I have to exercise later today to burn off all the food I ate yesterday lol. So sorry about the wait for this update. I've been feeling kind of sick and I've been busy :( Wow! Thanks for the reviews guys! ****ChaseyLover **** thanks for the idea. It's in this chapter. And thanks for the other ideas too guys. I'm going to try to use them all. Here are the shout-outs:**

**Fudgebrownieface: ****Thank you! I hope Charlie goes to jail too. And I hope I helped you with your story. Your story's great! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Gg180000: ****Yeah. Chase probably does need rehab if his off behavior continues. And you're welcome. And don't worry, I'm lazy too sometimes. Hope you can update soon though! Thanks for reviewing!**

**HawiianChick12: ****I think Davenport was a little harsh. I agree that Chase needs some guidance too. Hmm…..what if Charlie was Krane in a mask? I don't know. Guess you're going to have to wait and see :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ms. Nick Jonas: ****I'm sorry. I know you must be having a hard time giving up coke. My friend has epilepsy and she had to give up Mountain Dew. Hopefully you can find another drink that can make up for it :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**ChaseyLover:**** Thank you and thanks also for the wonderful idea! What would I do without you? Thanks for reviewing! **

**AutumRose: ****Lol yeah. Douglas and Perry on a date? It was probably the worst date ever! And yeah, Davenport's probably just worried about him. Charlie NEEDS to be in jail! I totally agree. And thanks, I had a wonderful Thanksgiving and a hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving also. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kooksandwally4eva: ****You're welcome. And yeah, maybe I should make Charlie someone Davenport knows…..it would be funny. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShyMusic:**** CHASE you need to listen to ShyMusic lol! And I love your idea. I'll use it in the next chapter :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**BigTimeRusher12:**** I think Charlie will get what he deserves too. And I'm definitely sure Davenport's going to go look for him too. And I also think maybe Davenport could've waited until Chase was a little better before he bombarded him with questions. Yeah, Chase needs to relax a little on the pills. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Anna Davenport: ****Haha I love your review! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ra'Zara The First: ****Thanks! I'm trying to make this as accurate as possible :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**And now…..here's the next chappy!**

Chase's pov:

I woke up in cold sweat. I sat straight up, but Bree pushes me back down. It feels like I'm lying on a bed. I look around and notice my family staring down at me.

"What are you guys staring at?" I ask harshly. They don't answer. I try to think of how I had got here. What had happened? Oh yeah that's right. I was trying to take some pills when my stupid siblings stopped me.

"Chase" Bree said to me softly, "Are you ok now?" I stare at her.

"Am I ok?" I reply, "AM I OK?! NO! You guys took my pills away. I'll never forgive you guys for that!" She gasps. I sit up again, "I'm getting my pills whether you like it or not!" I attempt to get up, but Bree and Douglas pin my arms down while Adam and Leo pin my legs down to the bed.

"Oh where's Donald?" I hear Tasha say. "He should be home by now." After ten minutes of struggling to break free, Mr. Davenport rushed into the room.

"What happened?" he asked Tasha. She whispered something to him and he walked over to me.

"Chase…" he says kind of upset, "Did you try to take some pills?"

"YES I DID!" I exclaim, "I don't care anymore. You guys are just making it worse."

"He didn't take any did he?" he asks Bree. Bree shakes her head.

"No. He was really close to though and I have to tell you something." She said it in a tone that was serious.

"Ok Bree. Adam, take Chase to his capsule." Davenport looks back at me, "I'm sorry Chase, but I'm going to have to keep you there until further notice." I roll my eyes as Adam swings me over his shoulders. At first, his grip on me is tight, but when he starts to say something to Davenport, his grip loosens on me. I take that chance to kick him and bounce off of him.

"Chase!" Davenport screams. Douglas and Leo stand in front of the door, blocking my way out of the room and Bree, Adam and Mr. Davenport are charging at me. I use my molecular kinesis to lift my family up into the air and drop them hard onto the floor. While they're cringing on the floor in pain, I sprint out of the room. Ok. Where are some other pills on the house? Aha! Tasha has some pain killer pills in her bedroom! I sprint down the hall into my parent's bedroom. I lock the door behind me. I anxiously search for the pills until I find them. I attempt to open the container, but once again, my hands start to shake when I hear pounding on the door.

"OPEN UP NOW!" Mr. Davenport angrily demands. I finally get the container open. I sit down on the floor behind the bed and stuff 3 pills into my mouth at the same time. I swallow them before Davenport and Adam burst into the room. They finally find me sitting on the floor. Mr. Davenport grabs the containers out of my hands and Adam grabs me. Everyone else just stands there. Davenport looks me straight in the eyes.

"Chase" he spat, "Did you take any pills just now?"

"No" I lie.

"CHASE!"

"Well maybe, one or two…"

"Just two?"

"Three?"

"THREE!?" he runs a hand through his hair. I smile sinisterly.

"See! Nothing happened! Now get off my back! I'm fine! Nothing happened to me! I don't need you in my life! Any of you!"

"Chase" Bree firmly says, "You don't mean that. You're just upset that you can't get your way and maybe still messed up in the brain from taking so many pills." I turn to her.

"Yes. I. Do." She stares down at her feet. "Now let me go Adam."

"No" Adam harshly tells me, "And you're not getting away from us this time either."

"I hate you" I mutter under my breath. Mr. Davenport heard me.

"This is just getting out of hand" Davenport says, "Talking back, telling family that you hate them, I've had enough!" He pulls out a needle and pokes me with it."

"What did you poke me with?" I bark out. He doesn't answer. Suddenly, I feel really weak and drowsy. I droop a little.

"Is he ok?" Adam asks Davenport.

"He'll be fine. Just lay him on the bed for now." Adam lifts me up and tosses me on the bed rather roughly. I assume he just tosses me carelessly because I said I hated him.

"What's going on?" I ask, "Why do I feel so funny?" Mr. Davenport turns to the rest of the family and whispers something to them. Bree whispers something to him too. Then he crouches on the bed next to me.

"Chase" he starts, "I poked you with a needle. The formula that's now inside of you is just going to make you a little drowsy and loopy for a while."

"Ok…" I say, "That's not going to stop me from taking pills if that's what you're hoping for! Nothing you do is going to-"

"I'm not finished. The formula also has truth serum in it." My eyes widen. No. He's going to use it to force me to tell him about Charlie. "Since you're not going to tell me about you're little drug dealer 'friend' willingly, I'm going to force it out of you."

"You're a sneak" I sneer. I lay my head back onto a pillow. I'm starting to feel weaker and weaker, "But it will never work. Truth serum doesn't always work."

"Oh trust me. Mine will work." I gasp. Great. Here we go.

Leo's pov:

"Oh trust me. Mine will work." Mr. Davenport says cunningly leaving Chase gasping.

"Donald" mom says, "Go easy on him. Ok?"

"Ok" Big D replies. He turns back to Chase. "So Chase, Bree told me that you were talking in your sleep not so long ago. She said something about you saying to a guy named Charlie that you need more pills. Who exactly is Charlie?" There was a long pause. Chase opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, he covered his mouth with his hands. "Chase, get your hands off of your mouth." He shakes his head no. Mr. Davenport forcefully pulls his hands down off his mouth and pins them down. Chase struggles to break loose, but it's pointless. He's too weak. "Now tell me who Charlie is!"

"He's the guy I've been buying my pills from." Chase bursts out. His eyes start to water. "Please don't do this Mr. Davenport. Please. Let me be." Big D ignores his comment.

"How'd you meet him?" he continues.

"I-I met him after school" Chase answers, "We talked for a while and he said that he had a cure of how to get rid of my stress. He said to meet him at his house at 8 p.m. I think that was on a Friday."

"What did you do once you got over there?"

"He offered me a beer."

"Did you want to drink the beer?"

"Well, not at first. He said it would make people like me more if I drank beer and so I tried it. It tasted funny at first, but the taste started to grow on me."

"What else happened there?" Chase at this point looked like he was trying to not speak. His face was all red and he was stuttering a little. "He told me that some pills he had h-helped him with his stress. He gave me some to take. I took one and it didn't seem harmful, so I thought….."

"Oh Chase" Big D cried, "Why? I could've helped you with your stress problem. And haven't I also told you guys to never take anything from strangers? What were you thinking?"

"He wanted to help me" Chase tells him, "And the pills actually worked! Anyways, I guess I got drunk somehow I ended up at home. Charlie took me home and said that he would pretend to be a janitor or something." Oh. So that's who the 'janitor' was when he brought Chase home. All of that was a lie. Chase hadn't passed out from chemicals, he was drunk! Big D let out a sigh.

"Can you tell me where Charlie lives?" Chase's eyes widened.

"No. Mr. Davenport, please. He's my friend."

"Chase he's not your friend for Pete's sake! He's a drug dealer! Yes a drug dealer! He only wants your money. He's using you! Why don't you get that? Now tell me!" Tears were falling down Chase's cheeks.

"Please….Mr-"

"Where does Charlie live?" I heard Chase swallow.

"He lives" he starts, "He lives….." Chase then looked as if he was about to pass out. He makes en evil glance at Big D "You know I hate you guys for this right?"

"Yeah we know. Tell me where he lives Chase."

"H-he lives….." Before he could finish his sentence, he passed out. Even though he was passed out, his eyelids weren't all the way closed.

"Chase…..CHASE!" After figuring out that he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, he closed his son's eyelids the rest of the way and got up off the bed. Everybody was looking at him in disgust.

"Way to go Donnie" Douglas spat, "The kid now hates us for life! You couldn't have found a nicer way to get him to tell us about Charlie?"

"I had to do it!" Big D argued, "I couldn't let him just continue to take pills and keep secrets from us. What? Did you expect him to come out and tell us who Charlie was eventually?"

"I did" I say, "Chase might not be in his right mind right now, but I promise you, he would've eventually had told one of us about Charlie. He always pulls out in the end. Now you've scared him to death."

"Yeah" Adam adds, "So bad that he passed out."

"I think I accidently put too much formula in the needle" Big D mumbled.

"Wait, you didn't even test the formula out before you put it in your own child?" Tasha screamed.

"I was in a hurry."

"That's no excuse. What if the formula would've killed him?" We then all started arguing at Big D. We kept telling him that he was wrong for forcing answers out of Chase.

"I'm very disappointed" Douglas lastly said before Davenport told us something very shocking.

"Guys listen" he said calmly, "I'm sorry. I had to do it now. If I hadn't forced answers out of him, he still would've been taking pills." He paused for a second. I see a tear fall from his cheek. "And the government would've taken him away from us."

"What?" I ask.

"The doctors told Tasha and I at the hospital" Big D explained, "That Chase taking an overdose was really dangerous. They wanted to send him away to a rehab center for a while to help him get over his addiction."

"What?" Bree exclaimed, "No. Don't send him away Mr. Davenport please."

"I don't want to send him away" he told her, "But if he continues to try to take pills, I'm afraid I'll have no choice. He can't be a bionic superhero while being addicted to pills." We all stand there in silence. "Now let me see if I can do more research on Charlie." Big D begins to leave the room.

"I'll help you" Tasha tells him. He nods and the two leave, leaving the rest of us thinking about what was about to go down.

**Once again I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I'll try to update as soon as I can to make up for it. So….what did you think? Do you think Davenport will find out where Charlie lives? What do you think is going to happen next? I would love to hear your thoughts on this.**

**Thanks for all of your ideas guys. I'm going to try to use them. If any of you have any ideas for this story, just let me know and I'll try to use them if they can work in this story. REVIEW as usual (because you guys know that I love them) and see you later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I just really want to apologize for not updating this story sooner. I was going to try and update days ago, but I got this really REALLY bad cold. Colds are the worst (especially when you get a really sore throat and lose your voice :() I had a headache, so I couldn't type. And the cold got even worse! I am so upset. I've gone through days not singing, writing, or talking for a long time. I've been resting most of the time and making up homework :( **

**Well, now that I'm feeling a little better at this moment, I can update my stories. Thanks for all the reviews! I love all of your ideas guys and I hope I can use them all. I think the ideas focusing on Charlie are going to be in the next chapter. I think I'm positive about that one. I was going to have Charlie featured in this chapter, but I decided to split the chapter in two so the update can be quicker! **

**Also, there are no shout-outs this time. Sorry guys :( I'm too sick to reply to everyone, but the next update I will have shout-outs. And if you haven't, make sure you read my one-shot "Fear of the Wheel". Also there will be a poll on my profile page where you can vote for what Christmas story I should make. **

**Anyway enough of my rambling and here's the next chapter!**

Chase's pov:

When I wake up next and I see Adam sitting beside me. Great someone I don't want to talk to. I slowly sit up. I'm still dizzy from the formula Davenport injected in me.

"Hey" Adam said.

"Go away" I spit out, "I don't want to talk to you or anybody for that matter!" I try to stand up, but I end up falling back onto the bed.

"Here" Adam said pulling me back up, "Let me help." I let him help me stand up on my feet. I put one arm around his neck.

"I need to get to the lab" I tell him.

"Ok" With the help of Adam, I got downstairs to the lab.

"Uh thanks" I say awkwardly sitting down in a chair. Adam sat down beside me.

"You're not going to lock me in my capsule are you?" Adam chuckled.

"Haha no."

"Are you tricking me?"

"No Chase I promise." I take a deep breath. I guess I can trust him, but just to make sure, I scan the room to see if Mr. Davenport's someone hiding behind a corner.

"Ok" I tell Adam, "There's no one down here but us. I believe you." Adam nodded. He then pulled out a game board.

"You wanna play Sorry?" he asked me.

"Wow that used to be my favorite game" I stated, "You, Bree and I used to play that all the time. And I always won too. That's why it's my favorite game." I smile.

"Well today you're going down!" Adam playfully shouted.

"Bring it on!" We began to play. After a while, Bree came walking down into the lab.

"Ugh" Adam cried, "Bree help me! Chase is winning still!" She laughs.

"Adam I think your taking the defeat too seriously" she replies. She was right. Adam was sweating, shaking and even turning red.

"Maybe your right Bree" he told her, "I'm going to take a break Chase. I'm getting a snack." He walked out of the lab. Bree sat where Adam was sitting.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" I mumbled. I guess I was too busy having so much fun that I had forgotten what my siblings did to me before. Bree's smile changed into a frown.

"I guess you're still mad at what happened earlier huh?" I nod slowly. I stand up and walk around. Bree sighs.

"Chase" she says, "I'm sorry."

"Sure." While walking around, I slipped on a banana peel Adam had left on the floor.

"Chase!" Before I fell down to the ground, Bree sped over to me and caught me. I stood back up on my own. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Bree."

"You sure?"

"Yeah Bree."

"Ok." She walked back over to her seat.

"Bree wait…" She turns back around to face me. What am I doing? Bree actually cares about me. They all do. She just tried to save me. Maybe I did go a little overboard with the whole incident over my pills. Now I realize that they all were just trying to protect me. And I've been acting like an idiot! Why was I stupid enough to buy drugs from Charlie? They've only made my life more miserable. Oh my gosh why am I so stupid?

"What?" she snapped. I then ran up to her and gave her a big hug. I silently cried a little too. Adam came back into the lab a while later and joined in on the hug. I thought Leo would come into the lab and join the hug too, but he never came.

"I-I'm sorry" I told them, "I-I don't hate you guys. I-I really don't."

"We know you don't" Adam tells me.

"I-I just can't live without-"

"We know" Bree interrupts, "its ok." We continued to hug for another couple of minutes and finally we break the hug. Bree's cell phone beeped. She picked up her phone and read a text.

"Sorry guys" she says, "I have to go. I have to go over to Caitlyn's." And with that she speeds off. Adam starts to leave the lab too.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"I'm taking my everyday jog right now" he answers, "What else would I be in running shorts for?" I shrug. He starts to step into the elevator.

"Wait Adam!" He turns around.

"What's wrong?" I run up to him.

"Don't leave me here alone. I'm scared." He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Of what?"

"Of me taking any more pills. I feel like I really need them right now." I start shaking. "Adam you have to stay with me!"

"Ok calm down Chase" he calmly assures me, "Here come upstairs to the couch." I nod and follow him upstairs to the couch. I plop down. "Now do you feel a little better?" I shake my head no.

"No" I reply, "I still feel like taking some." An idea popped into my head. "Adam, tie me down to the couch." His eyes jumped.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Chase I can't…"

"Come on. This time I want you too! I can't trust myself being alone in the house anymore."

"Chase no way. I'll go find Leo. I'm NOT binding you to the couch." I roll my eyes.

"Fine" I puff. He goes off and finds Leo. Five minutes later he comes back with Leo.

"Hey Chase" Leo says plopping down next to me.

"Bye guys" Adam said as he left the house.

"Hey" I softly say. Leo makes a guilty expression face.

"Look Chase" he sadly starts, "I just want to apolo-"

"No" I interrupt, "I want to say I'm sorry. You guys were just trying to help me. I now understand that maybe I was wrong for trying to take so many pills and drink beer. I'll try to cut back on the pills ok?"

"Only cut back?"

"Fine. I'll try to get off of them. Look I'll even go over to Charlie's and tell him I don't want anymore, but I'm NOT telling Davenport where he lives. There's no way he's taking Charlie to jail. He's still my friend."

"Chase" Leo starts but then stops, "Never mind. It's good that you're going to try to get off pills. I'm proud."

"Thanks Leo." I wondered why he stopped his beginning sentence at first. He was probably going to say that Charlie wasn't really my friend or something like that, but I don't care what anyone says, Charlie is my friend no matter what.

"Shouldn't you tell Mr. Davenport about this?" Leo asked.

"Not now" I say, "When I'm fully off of pills and beer and when I tell Charlie I can't buy anymore pills from him, I'll tell Davenport ok?"

"Ok." I stand up.

"As a matter of fact" I say, "I'll go over Charlie's house right now and tell him." Leo grabs my arm.

"Wait, hold on Chase" Leo tells me, "Are you sure you should go over Charlie's alone?"

"Yeah. Charlie's not going to hurt me is he?" Leo looked concerned. "Look I'll be back in a 20 minutes I promise. He only lives in those apartments right across from the school." My mouth opened. Did I really just tell Leo where Charlie lives? Great, now he's going to tell Davenport. I grab Leo by the shoulders and start shaking him. "Leo you cannot tell Davenport where Charlie lives!"

"Ok ok Chase stop shaking me! I won't!" I let go of him.

"Thanks" I start to walk out of the door.

"Just make sure you're back in twenty minutes ok?" I nod.

"Don't worry" I tell him, "I will, I mean what's the worse that could happen?" And with that I leave.

**This probably wasn't one of my best chapters, but hey at least I updated :) Please review! I love your reviews. Even though I didn't have shout outs this chapter, I WILL have them next chapter.**

**Reminder make sure you read my one-shot I published a couple of days ago called, "Fear of the Wheel" if you haven't already. Plus, I'll have a poll on my profile page. Please go there and vote for which Christmas story I should publish. **

**Once again thanks for reading and being very patient with me. I'll try to update soon if I can. Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Everyone. Thank you for all of the reviews! They make me feel so much better. Guys, make sure you vote for what Christmas story I should publish by going to my profile page. Not many people have voted and I want to start a story soon, so vote away! **

**As promised here are shout-outs for last chapter and the chapter before that!**

**For chapter 8:**

**HawiianChick12: Yup I still luv Chase too :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**BigTimeRusher12: Yeah Davenport was sort of a jerk and Chase really DOES need to listen to his family. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Fudgebrownieface: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**ChaseyLover: Ur Welcome and thanks for another idea! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Gg180000: You're right, but maybe Davenport can find a way for Chase to go to rehab…Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShyMusic: Haha school can be a pain in the neck sometimes! I have two tests next week! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Littlepiggy27: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Asha Davis: Thanks and thanks for reviewing**

**PrincessSparkleKitty: I know. Mr. Davenport scared Chase! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Autumrose: Yeah. Mr. Davenport handled the situation wrong. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kooksandwally4eva: Yeah I like that idea :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**For Chapter 9:**

**Gg180000: Exatcly. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dirtkid123: Thanks. I feel a little better than I did yesterday. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ChaseyLover: Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. Hopefully Charlie won't hurt Chase. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Anna Davenport: I know. Chase needs to go back home. Why don't I get a warm fuzzy feeling about him going over to Charlie's alone? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kooksandwally4eva: I like that idea. Thanks! Thanks for reviewing!**

**HawiianChick12: Hmmm what if he was Krane? Hmm don't know (Well actually I do know since I'm the author lol) Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShyMusic: Thank you. I feel a little better than I did yesterday. Thanks for reviewing!**

**BigTimeRusher12: Yeah Chase you listen to BigTimeRusher12! Haha. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Autumrose: I'm glad you liked it. Thanks. I'm feeling a little better than I did yesterday. Thanks for reviewing!**

**And now what you've all been waiting for….here's chapter 10!**

Chase's pov:

It seemed like forever walking to Charlie's house. Man I wish I'd brought a jacket. It's chilly out here. When I reach his house, I knock on his door. It takes a while but finally he opens the door.

"Oh hey Chase" he says with a smile, "Come on in." I slowly walk in. It's going to be so hard to explain this to him. I mean my money helps him pay his bills and everything. "What's up kid? You wanna beer? Where've you been? It's been weeks since I've seen you." I sit down as he hands me a beer can. Even though I really want one, I promised Leo I would try to get off of drinking beer and taking pills.

"No thanks" I say pushing the can away, "I'm fine."

"Oh" he opens the beer and takes a sip of it, "It's cool. Where've you been?"

"Oh funny story" I explain, "Apparently I accidently took an overdose of my pills and I was in the hospital for a couple of days and my family kept a good eye on me for a week when I got home." I wasn't going to dare say anything about Davenport knowing Charlie's name.

"Oh that's too bad man" he replied. He looked sad for a minute, but then snapped out of it, "You come back to buy some more pills?" Was he serious? I just told him I took an overdose and he's still offering me pills?

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about" I start. His full attention went onto me. "I-I…" This is going to be so hard. "I-I don't want any pills." He stared for a while and then he chuckled.

"Haha good one Chase. Haha that made me laugh!"

"No I mean it." His smile suddenly changed into a huge frown.

"What?!" he exclaimed raising his voice, "What do you mean you're not buying anymore pills?"

"I can't. I'm getting addicted to them. I need to stop taking them Charlie. I'm sorry." He slowly stood up and out of nowhere flipped a side table near him. I jumped a little.

"What?!" he screamed, "Those pills I sell you are my only ticket to making money!" His face was redder than a tomato. Wait. Does he even care that the pills he gave me almost killed me?

"Charlie calm down. I told you I almost died from them, do you even care that I almost died?" He doesn't respond. "You are my friend right and friends help each other right?" No response. "Right!?" He gave me a cold glance.

"Look kid I'm not your friend. " My heart skipped a beat. "I never was. I just needed the money." I felt used and stupid. Davenport was right. He wasn't my friend. He was just a big liar. A fake. A drug dealer. I suddenly stood up furious. All this time all I've even been to this jerk was nice and this is how he's going to treat me? Then under his breath he said, "I don't know what this has to do with anything but your dad looked so familiar though when I saw him. He looks like someone my dad used to know. He was a jerk to my dad. I knew I shouldn't have done this….you're just like him." What? He knows Davenport?!

"You're a jerk!" I scream. "And I'm not buying anything from you ever again! You know what! My dad was right about you. I'm leaving." I start to leave.

"Wait you told YOUR DAD ABOUT ME!?" He then starts searching around for something, "Oh man I need to calm down, where are my drugs?"

"I sure did and I'm actually glad I did too. Now stop talking to me. You're lucky I'm not going to tell my dad where you live."

"YOU GET BACK HERE!" Before I could open the door, he spins me around and starts shaking me by the shoulders. "I NEED MY MONEY CHASE! GIVE ME MY MONEY! AND YOU BETTER NOT TELL YOUR FATHER ANYTHING ABOUT ME EVER AGAIN!" Man he needs to calm down. I need to get out of here.

"Let go of me!" I cry struggling to break free from him, "I have bionics you know and I'm not afraid to use them." Not like they would help me get out of his grasp though. Charlie feels as strong as Adam.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO UNTIL I GET SOME MONEY FROM YOU!" he shakes me harder.

"STOP!" I scream hoping someone from the next door apartment could hear me, "LET ME GO!"

"You're not going anywhere until I get my money! I guess I'm going to have to force you to give me my money! " His money!? Ok Charlie's totally insane! He starts leading me back towards another room. "You wanna know what happened to the last kid who didn't want to buy anymore pills from me?!" What's he going to do to me?

"You'll never get MY money! My dad was right! You're nothing but a low down dirty DRUG DEALER!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE….." Before I knew it I was shoved down rather hard and everything went black.

Charlie's pov:

"…You're nothing but a low down dirty DRUG DEALER!" My whole world froze. Did this spoiled bionic brat just call me that? I suddenly felt more anger than before boiling inside of me. Nobody calls me low down and dirty! What does this kid even know about me? He doesn't know how much work I do everyday just to pay bills. I let my anger get the best of me.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" I suddenly felt myself roughly and hardly shove Chase down towards the ground. I thought he was going to land on the floor, but he didn't. The back of his head slammed down hard against the coffee table and he fell onto the floor. His body was still and no sound came out from him. My eyes almost pop out of my eyes. Oh no. What have I done? I didn't mean to shove him. Man this would've never had happened if I would've found my drugs and calmed down a little.

I run over to him and kneel beside him. He is lying on his stomach. "Chase?" He remained as still as a rock. "Chase?" I slowly turn him over and there's blood oozing out of the left side of his head. Oh my gosh what have I done? I killed him. I didn't really want to hurt him! I just threatened him only to scare him into giving me my money. I can't back to jail. I already killed a teenage boy a couple of months ago from doing this and I can't go back to jail for killing another kid, especially a bionic kid!

I glance and see Chase move his arm a little bit. Did he just move? I checked his pulse. He has a heart beat! I cheer silently. Yes I didn't kill him! But then my cheering stopped. Now what am I going to do? When he wakes up he's going to just go home and tell his dad where I live and the police will come and arrest me! Let me move him to the couch before I start thinking of ideas to get out of this mess.

I pick up Chase and toss him on the couch. He softly groans. I pick up his cell phone from the floor that had fallen out of his pocket when I put him on the couch. He has several text messages from somebody named Leo. The texts read, "Where are u?" and "I'm telling Big D" and "We're on our way to Charlie's!" Wait they were talking about me! That text was sent 10 minutes ago. That means they could be here at any minute. I have to get out of here. I need to think of a place I could go. I don't know. I'll think of something while driving. I look back over at Chase. I need to take him with me! If I don't his dad will come here and find him, and Chase could scent me out with his super senses and I'll be locked up for sure. I decide to shake Chase awake so I don't have to carry him. He'll be too confused to know what would be going on so I could easily take him to my car. He has to be coming to by now. It's been about 5 minutes.

"Chase" I say shaking his shoulders, "Wake up, we need to go." He just moans in pain again. Before I can say anything else, I hear loud banging on the door.

"OPEN UP CHARLIE!" I hear a man say, "WHERE'S MY SON?!" Oh no that must be Chase's dad! I can't leave now! What do I do now!? Chase groans loudly from hearing the banging on the door.

"Shh" I tell him, "Shut up kid. You're going to get us caught." I guess that worked because he stopped making so much noise. I then sit on the couch beside Chase and think about what my next move would be.

**How'd you like that? Was it good? What do you thinks' going to happen next? What do you think of Charlie now? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW as always my friends. You know I love them! And remember to go vote for what Christmas story I should post. You can vote by going to my profile page. Good night!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! WOW OVER 100 REVIEWS?! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! You guys make me so happy! Here are the shout-outs:**

**HawiianChick12: Yeah. I hope he gets caught too. He's a maniac! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kooksandwally4eva: You're welcome and don't worry, ur idea's being used :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Gg180000: Yup. And Charlie knows about Chase's abilities because Chase told him about his abilities (when he first met him) yeah sorry about that. I didn't really make that clear. Thanks for reviewing!**

**BigTimeRusher12: Yeah. I hope Charlie get's put in jail for life! Thanks for reviewing!**

**AutumRose: Haha yeah me too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShyMusic: No can do Chase, you have to get hurt in this story and your injuries are going to be even more severe as the story goes on…..Thanks for reviewing!**

**PrincessSparkleKitty: Hmmm….I don't know what's going to happen to Chase(Well actually I do, but if I told you, that would ruin the purpose of reading :)) and thank you. Thanks for reviewing!**

**RandomGirl: Charlie you listen to RandomGirl lol! And I didn't know what IOTDSR meant until now :) Thanks for sharing that with me and thanks for reviewing!**

**ChaseyLover: Exactly and I can't wait to use your idea either! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks and great idea (I just may use it :)) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Littlepiggy27: Thanks and Thanks for reviewing!**

**And now, here's chapter 11!**

Charlie's pov:

What do I do? That man's going to burst in here any minute now. I stare at Chase. Well I guess I'm going to go back to jail….again. And it's all the kid's fault.

"I'M BURSTING THIS DOOR OPEN IF YOU DON'T OPEN IT!" The man screamed. Will he shut up? Just open the stupid door if you want to. I can't escape anyways. My heart is racing. In less than a minute my dreams are going to be shattered. Wait….I have an idea!

Mr. Davenport's pov:

"Ok Adam" I shout, "Bust down the door" I hope Chase is ok. Why would he go off on his own like this? I told him Charlie was dangerous! Well, at least he said himself he was going to try to get off of the pills and beer.

Adam nodded and he busted the door down. Bree, Leo, Adam and I sprinted into the apartment. I see a man in his twenties with Chase swung over his shoulders trying to walk out of the room.

"Oh no you don't!" Bree super sped over to them and pulled them back. When I saw Chase close up I almost died. There was blood coming out of the left side of his head and he looked unconscious. Bree took Chase away from Charlie and placed him on the couch.

"Chase" she cried, gently caressing his right cheek "What happened?" Chase, who now I know for sure is unconscious doesn't respond. I face Charlie again. Something about this guy looked familiar. His appearance maybe?

"Look the kid's fine" Charlie explained, "He-"

"What did you do to him?" Leo cried stepping closer to Charlie.

"Relax, he's just unconscious."

"JUST UNCONSCIOUS?!" I scream, "Look pal you're going to jail! Adam call the police!" Adam pulled out his phone and started to dial the number. Charlie turned to Adam and tried to knock the phone out of his hands, but Adam's grip on the phone was too tight and the phone stayed in his hands. I grabbed Charlie from behind and shoved him against the wall keeping a firm grip on him.

"Let me go!" He screamed, "You've always been nothing but trouble you know that?" What did he mean by that?

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"You put my father in jail….."

"Who was your father?" There was silence. After a minute or two, he finally answered.

"David Waters…" I gasped silently. He's David's son? I remember Charlie when he was a little lad. I used to watch him when David and his wife went on vacation. I remember David. He was my best friend. Our families did everything together. We were next door neighbors also. But after we got out of high school, David started to change. He got hooked all up on drugs and alcohol. He eventually became a drug dealer. I begged him many times to give up on the life style he was in, but he refused.

Years later, one night we were hanging out at my house. He was pretty drunk that night. He begged me to buy some drugs from him. He said he needed more money. I refused and he got so angry at me. Out of nowhere he pulled out a gun and aimed it at me and threatened to kill me. Luckily I escaped his presence and called the police and they came and arrested him. I still remember what told me.

_Flashback_

"_You're under arrest!" the police officer said as he and another police officer handcuffed and led David out of the house. _

"_How could you?" David shouted at me, "I thought you were my friend!" _

"_I am!" I shot back, "But David I had to! You were going to kill me!"_

"_I hate you! I hope you die and if you have any kids….I hope they die too!" I walk outside behind the officers and David. _

"_Don't worry! I'll take care of your family!" _

"_YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" _

"_Sir you have the right to remain silent" an officer told my friend. The last thing David ever said to me before he was taken away was, _

"_I never want to talk you ever again!" _

_I never saw him again…_

_End of Flashback_

I snapped back into reality as I heard Charlie yelling.

"You put my father in jail!" he screamed.

"I had to son. He was selling drugs illegally and he almost killed me."

"Oh I guess that means you're supposed to arrest someone. Couldn't you have just talked him out of it!? If you were really his friend, you wouldn't have ratted out on him!"

"I had to Charlie. He could've killed me and others, even your own family."

"My father wouldn't have killed me!"

"He wasn't in his right state of mind."

"I don't care! I never spent any time with my father because of you. He was never at any of my parties, my school events, heck he couldn't even make it to my graduation because YOU PUT HIM IN JAIL!"

"Charlie…."

"NO!" I could tell he was silently crying, "I made a vowel when I was a kid to get revenge on whoever put my dad in jail…. I wanted to make whoever did it suffer the way I did…" He cleared his throat, "When I found out that the three bionic kids were yours….ha…" He voice turned cold and he turned his head slightly to face me, "I just knew that I could get one of them to fall into my trap and one did….." He chuckled, "Chase was so desperate for a friend and he trusted me so much, I just had to take a chance."

"So let me get this straight" I say, "You were going to kill Chase to get back on me for putting your father in jail?"

"Well not exactly" he explained, "I never was going to kill Chase. I like Chase. He reminds me of myself. Unpopular, nerdy, smart, sensible, yup I wasn't going to kill him. I was just going to slowly drive him into insanity." He shot an evil grin, "When he mentioned being stressed out all the time, I gave him some pills and beer. My plan was working perfectly. At first they were just stress pills, but as time went on, I slowly mixed the pills I gave him together, let me see, what kind of pills did I give him…anyway that's not the point! I was so close into driving him fully insane until you showed up in the picture!"

"The police are on the way!" Adam told me. He then walked over to Chase where Leo and Bree already were. Charlie then out of nowhere kicked me with his legs hard in my shin and my grip on him loosened. He broke free from my grasp and started running towards the front door.

"Someone get him!" I reply. Bree used her super speed to block his path.

"Get out of my way!" Charlie cried. She shook her head.

"I hope you rot in jail!" she tells him. She then kicks him in his gut and he flew backwards onto the floor. She then grabbed some rope and sped tied him up.

"Oh you're very strong for a girl" Charlie told struggling to break free from the rope.

"Yeah I get that a lot." She then walks back over to Chase. I wander over to Chase behind her.

"Is he conscious?" I ask. Bree shakes her head.

"I'm going to try to find some bandages for his head" Adam informed us as he got up and walked out of the room.

"Look Donald I didn't mean to hurt him" Charlie pleaded from on the floor. I face him.

"Oh I totally believe that." I say seriously.

"I was so upset and I know I shouldn't have shoved him down, but he called me a low down dirty drug dealer!"

"You are a low down dirty drug dealer" Leo replied.

"I shouldn't have been so upset…." I sigh and turn back to my son and waited for the police to arrive.

Chase's pov:

"Here lay his head on the armchair's arm." That sounded like Mr. Davenport. I feel my head being put onto a soft surface. I slowly open my eyes. Bree, Adam, Leo and Davenport were staring down at me.

"You guys?" I ask confused.

"Yeah it's us, coming to get you out of trouble again" Bree replied. She runs her hand through my hair. Wait…..did she say they were coming to get me out of trouble? That must mean we're at Charlie's house. I lift my head up and look around for a couple of seconds before Davenport pushed me back fully down.

I wonder how they got in here. All I remember was Charlie slamming my head down into the coffee table.

"Where's Charlie?" I spat out.

"He's over there" Leo pointed, "The police are on the way." I nod.

"Mr. Davenport I'm sorr-"

"It's ok Chase" Mr. Davenport told me, "I'm just glad you're okay." He sat me up and hugged me tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again ok?" I nod.

"It's a good thing you have a hard head" Adam teased, "That knock on your noggin could've been serious." I touched my head and felt a bandage.

"Man was it that serious?" I ask.

"It still is serious" Bree told me, "Now be quiet."

"Bree I'm fine."

"There was blood oozing out of your head! You were unresponsive when I called your name a few minutes ago!" I roll my eyes.

"Fine. You win I'll be quiet, but only until the police show up." She nods. I look over at Charlie. I want to tell him off, but I keep quiet since I already promised Bree I would. I'll tell him off when the police arrive.

**So how was that? Hopefully you liked it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! What do you think of Donald and David? Do you guys feel any sympathy for Charlie now?(I know I don't)**

**Make sure YOU GUYS VOTE ON MY PROFILE PAGE FOR WHAT STORY I SHOULD PUBLISH FOR CHRISTMAS! The poll is closing soon so PLEASE VOTE! **

**Well I have to get back to studying for a math exam, so love you guys and catch ya next update!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES! I blame not updating on having to study for exams! My exams were…..awful…. but hopefully I passed them so I think I'm good. I'm so sorry that my updates have been slower, I'm trying as hard as I can to update as soon as I can. Here are the shout-outs:**

**HawiianChick12: Ikr?! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kooksandwally4eva: Ur welcome and I'm trying as hard as I can to update faster. When Christmas break starts for me I promise the updates will be faster. Also you rule too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**BigTimeRusher12: Yeah, Charlie is getting what he deserves. Revenge never solved anything. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ChaseyLover: Thanks. I love ur idea for Donald and David. And thanks, I hope you did good on your exams too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShyMusic: Haha sorry that you've been through some tough times in this story Chase :) Plus it's all fine with me when you flirt with me ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Autumrose: I hope Chase stops taking pills too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**LBozzie: I'm glad you like it. Hopefully you'll continue to read and enjoy it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Here's the next chapter:**

Chase's pov:

I must have dozed off because when I woke up the police had arrived at the apartment. I look over at Charlie and I see two policemen lifting him up on his feet and putting his hands in handcuffs. Mr. Davenport was talking to a police officer. I look up and sitting right next to me is some guy. He looks like he's with the police officers, but he's not a police officer.

"Is he ok?" I hear Bree ask the man. She's standing behind them. I think I see Tasha too. He nodded.

"I don't know" the man replied, "I need to examine him. Young man do you remember what your name is?" I nod.

"Yeah I'm Chase" I tell him, "And behind you is my sister Bree and my step-mom Tasha."

"Well I don't think you have amnesia. Do you feel ok to sit up?" I nod. I start to slowly sit up.

"Be careful" Bree told me.

"I'm fine Br- ouch" I put my hand over the part of my head that's throbbing in pain. The man slowly moved my hand away from my head.

"How bad does it hurt?" he asks.

"Not that bad, but bad enough for me to clutch it."

"Hmm….ok I'm going to shine a little light in your face. Just follow the light using only your eyes. Don't move your head at all ok?" I nod and do what the man says.

"I'm ready."  
>He moves the light from side to side and I follow the light using only my eyes.<p>

"Ok I think you're good Chase" the man says after all the exercises he has me do, "You're good to go. You don't have to go to the hospital." Yes. I didn't have to go back to that dreaded place again. The Man says bye and leaves.

I want to speak to Charlie. I want to tell him off so badly. He hurt me. He ruined my life. I know I said I would, but there's no way I'm going to magically be unaddicted to pills. It's impossible. What if I can't control myself? Mr. Davenport will have to send me to one of those rehab centers for teens that are addicted to drugs. I shiver.

"You alright honey?" Tasha asked me worriedly, sitting next to me.

"No" I answer, "I need to speak to Charlie before he leaves. I start to stand up, but Tasha pulls me down.

"Oh no honey I think you should stay down."

"Tasha I'm fine." Women. Why do they like to baby people all of the time?

"I know honey but just stay down for awhile and take it easy." Bree nodded in agreement. I look around. Policemen are everywhere, looking through Charlie's stuff, and writing things down. Adam and Leo were talking to some policeman about what was going to happen to Charlie.

After a couple of minutes, the police begin to take Charlie out of the apartment.

"This isn't the end Donald" he shouts as he's being taken away, "I will get my revenge on you!" Wait…revenge? Davenport knows Charlie? After Charlie leaves the apartment, Davenport along with another police officer walk over towards Tasha, Bree and I.

"What's going to happen to Charlie?" Bree asked.

"He's going to jail Bree" Davenport answered, "For a long time."

"Charlie has been illegally selling drugs for years" the officer told, "About a year ago he escaped jail and we've been looking for him ever since. This same situation has happened before. A teen boy has bought some drugs from him and soon refuses to buy the drugs from him and he goes crazy!" He turns to me, "Lucky for you you're still alive and in good condition unlike the last victim."

"What happened to the other teen boy?" I ask. The officer sighed.

"Charlie was so upset that the boy wasn't going to buy any drugs from him anymore, he just…..snapped. Killed the boy by shoving him against the kitchen sink. The boy hit his head and…." I tuned off on the rest of the story. Charlie killed somebody? How could someone that seemed so friendly be the meanest and angriest person in the world?

Soon we were allowed to go home. Once we entered the house, Leo, Bree and Adam headed to bed. I sat on the couch and just stared at the wall.

"You ok Chase?" I turn around and see Tasha holding a blanket in her arms. She throws the blanket over me.

"Yeah I'm fine…..I'm just thinking…." I burry my head in my hands. I guess Mr. Davenport was in the room too because in less than two seconds I was sitting in between him and Tasha.

"Hey don't worry about what happened earlier back at Charlie's." I nod.

"He seemed so nice and friendly…." I blink back the tears that are about to fall from my eyes. I end up burying my head in Tasha's lap.

"I know he did Chase" Davenport agreed, "But things aren't always what they seem."

"I know. I guess I was just so excited about becoming popular and stuff that I…" I didn't finish my sentence.

"It's ok Chase" Tasha assures me, "We're just glad that you realized what you have been doing was wrong."

"Yeah sure" I turn to Davenport, "You're not going to put me in one of those rehab centers are you?"

"No off course not Chase as long as you're addiction to pills doesn't get too out of hand, I'm not sending you anywhere." I smile.

"Thanks. I'll try really hard to not take pills or drink."

"And we're going to help you." Tasha added.

"Thanks guys" I tell them. They then stand up from the couch. "Can I sleep on the couch tonight?" Tasha smiles and slowly nods.

"Well I guess you can. I'll go get you another blanket." She walks off.

"Well I'm heading off to bed" Davenport says walking up the stairs, "Night Chase."

"Goodnight." He goes upstairs. I lay down on the couch and I'm asleep before Tasha comes back with the blanket.

**Once again I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I had to study for exams this whole week so please forgive me. Once Christmas break starts, I'll be able to update regularly again.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I love them! AND PLEASE VOTE FOR A CHRISTMAS STORY BY GOING TO MY PROFILE PAGE! The poll is closing soon. It was supposed to close Friday, but I extended the deadline. Thank you for your patience and thanks for reading! Catch you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys back with another update! Guess what? I got a A on one of my exams! I don't know what I got on the other one, but let's hope I got a A on that one too and the exams that I have to take this week. Thanks for all the support and thanks for all of the reviews! Here are the shout-outs:**

**Kooksandwally4eva: Thank you. And my updates will be faster soon so don't worry :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**ChaseyLover: Thank you. I'm so happy that have people there for me like you when I'm stressed out and stuff. Thanks for reviewing!**

**LBozzie: Thank you. Thanks for reviewing!**

**HawiianChick12: Yup. Charlie clearly needs to go to anger management class. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Littlepiggy27: Thank you. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Autumrose: Thank you. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShyMusic: Haha. Chase, stop irritating Shymusic lol. Thank you and Thanks for reviewing!**

**Anna Davenport: Yeah and let's hope Chase continues to stop…..Thanks for reviewing!**

**BigTimeRusher12: Yeah let's hope Chase continues to stop drinking and taking pills. Thanks for reviewing!**

**And now…..here's chapter 13**

Bree's pov:

Adam and I are downstairs talking.

"I hope Charlie rots in jail" I state.

"Bree…" Adam replies.

"He ruined Chase's life! It's going to take Chase a long time to get over his addiction no matter how hard he tries!"

"Well it will go quicker if we help him more."

"Yeah I guess, but…." I paused as I heard the elevator beep. That must be Mr. Davenport coming down to check on us. The elevator door opens and out comes…..CHASE? Adam turned around and noticed Chase too.

"Chase?" he asked, "What are you doing up?" Chase didn't answer. He started walking into the lab. He seemed kind of sluggish while he was walking. He kept running into things.

"Chase?" I get up and walk towards him. "Are you ok?" He didn't answer me. Is he in a trance or something? Once I'm face to face with Chase, I notice that his eyes are open, but he appears to not see me. I wave my hand in front of his face and he doesn't seem to notice it. He must be sleepwalking! He tries to walk past me, but I grab him around the waist. "Chase wake up."

"Need pills" he slurs out.

"Adam help me out here!" I cry out.

"I need to find my beer cans" Chase continues to say. Adam trots over to me and I hand Chase over to him. Adam lifts him up off the floor. Chase's feet are still moving like he is walking even though his feet are up in the air."

"Bree, how do you wake up someone that's sleepwalking?" Adam whispered.

"Pills" Chase muttered.

"How am I supposed to know?" I reply. I take a deep breath, "Just sit him on the counter." Adam brought Chase to the counter and laid him down. Adam then let go of Chase. Chase jolted right back up and almost would've hopped off the counter if it weren't for me pushing him back down and keeping a firm grip on him.

"Adam!" I shout, "You were supposed to hold him down after you laid him down!"

"Oops sorry Bree why didn't you say so in the first place?" I sigh.

"Just hold him down Adam!"

"Ok ok!" he walks over to Chase and holds him down. I hover over Chase and gently slap his cheek.

"Chase" I say softly, "Wake up. You're sleeping walking."

"Must have them" he replies. Ugh. This isn't working.

"Wait" I blurt out, "I have an idea! Be right back." I super speed up to the kitchen and come back to the lab with a cold glass of water.

"Bree" Adam snapped, "Now's not the time to have a water break." I roll my eyes,

"It's not for me. It's for Chase. I'm going to throw the water on him. I'm sure that'll make him wake up." I hover over Chase again and dump the water on his face. I see that he snaps awake a second later. He sits up.

"What-" he starts. He looks around. "How'd I get down here?" He touches his face. "And why is my face wet?" He then shivers.

"You were sleepwalking" Adam tells him, "You didn't know you were sleepwalking?" Chase shakes his head. "Your eyes were open…"

"They were?" Chase scratches his hair with his fingers. "I don't remember."

"You kept saying you needed pills and beer…" I added, "Or something like that.." Chase's eyes widened.

"Oh no" he shouted standing up, "I didn't take anything did I? Oh no I could've walked to the bathroom and taken something…" I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Chase" I calmly tell him, "I'm pretty sure you didn't take anything alright?" He calms down and nods. Adam then punched Chase in the shoulders.

"Oww" Chase replied, "What was that for?!"

"Don't ever sleepwalk again!" Adam told him, "That stuff creeps me out."

"How was I supposed to know that I was sleepwalking Adam?"

"I don't know. You're the genius here Chase. Figure it out!" I could tell Chase was getting irritated, so I decided to stop the argument.

"Hey Chase" I say leading him over to his capsule, "Maybe you should sleep down here in your capsule tonight."

"I guess that's a good idea." Chase agreed. I helped him inside his capsule. "Thanks Bree." In no time he drifted off back to sleep. Once I knew he was fully asleep I walked back over to Adam.

"What if he starts sleepwalking again?" Adam asks me, "He could step out of his capsule you know."

"I know" I answer, "He'll be fine. I don't think he's going to try to do it again and if he does, we'll just wake him up again."

'What if we're asleep?"

"Well then hopefully he won't try to sleepwalk. Now come on! Let's go to bed. It's been a long night!"

"Alright." We step in our capsules and begin to fall asleep.

Charlie's pov:

"Charles" the guard barks, "You have a visitor." The guard escorts me out to the prison visiting room. I sit down in a hard wooden chair facing the glass wall where on the other side a man was sitting. I can't really see who he is, because his dark black hood is covering most of his face. I can only see his lips and part of his nose. The guard stands over by the corner of the room.

"Uh do I know you?" I curiously ask.

"No" the man answers, "But we can get to know each other and I can promise that you won't regret meeting me." Ok.

"What do you want?" I ask, "I don't have all day to talk to you you know."

"OK here's the deal" the man leans in closer to the glass, "When you get back into your jail cell, you'll see a little chip located on the pillow on your bed. Carefully inject the chip into the back of your neck. Once the chip is on you, you will have superpowers just like your friend Chase does only you'll have better powers." Wait how does he know about me and Chase?

"Wait how do you know about…"

"I just do ok? Use your bionic abilities to break yourself out of jail."

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" the man chuckled.

"No. I just want to help you with your revenge…"

"My revenge?" I lean in closer. How does he know about all this stuff?

"You know what I'm talking about. You said you would have revenge on Chase's father and I was thinking what's better than killing his children for a revenge plan, starting with Chase?"

"I don't know…I don't think I can…"

"Oh quit being a big softy. You went to jail for killing a kid before right? You might as well kill some more."

"But that murder was an accident. I didn't mean to do it."

"But you did it didn't you?"

"Well…yeah."

"I mean come on. You might as well kill some more. Chase put you in jail. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life in here for doing basically nothing?"

"Why do you care what I do?"

"Because….I want revenge on Chase's uncle and killing his nephew would be the perfect revenge I can think of." He breathes in and out slowly, "Come on Charlie? I know you want in. I'll give you bionic powers and in return, help me kill Chase. Deal?" I think about it. He does have a point here. If I get bionic powers, no one will be able to stop me. I could do anything I wanted to.

"But" I start, "I don't wanna kill an innocent kid though. Can't I just kill Donald instead?"

"NO! Killing Chase will make him suffer for the rest of his life! He'll die of sorrow! He'll be miserable, just like you were when he put your dad in jail…" My eyes light up. Yeah. I did want Donald to suffer and what better way of suffering is there rather than losing a loved one? I guess killing Chase is my only option here.

"Ok" I say confidently, "I'm in the deal. I'll be out of here in a flash." The man chuckles.

"I knew you'd see it my way." He stands up, "Remember Charlie. Just look on your pillow."

"I will." The man begins to walk away. "Oh wait!" the man stops. "I don't think I got your name…"

"Oh….just call me…..Krane." And with that he leaves. The guard walks me back to my cell.

"You enjoy your little chit-chat?" he asks me.

"I sure did" I answer. Once I'm in my cell, I notice the chip on top of my pillow. I wonder how Krane got the chip in here. I inject the chip into the back of my neck and I feel a sense of power inside of me. In a while I'll be at Chase's house and I'll kill him in no time. Even though I'll feel bad about killing an innocent but troublesome boy I'm going to love to see the face of Donald when he spots his son's dead body. Maybe then he'll finally understand what it felt like for me…..

**DUH DUH DUH! You guys didn't think that Krane would show up in this story did you? ****ChaseyLover****, you're idea is going to start in the next chapter and I can't wait! This story is going to get even better :)**

**Like always guys REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I luv hearing your thoughts. Also in your reviews, can you guys tell me what powers you want Charlie to have? I already have geo-leaping on Charlie so please don't put that in your review. I will randomly select someone's idea and use it for Charlie. **

**Hopefully I can update soon guys, but I can't promise anything. Love you guys and thanks for reading! Catch ya next update!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews! So…I decided to use at least one of everyone's suggestions for bionic powers for Charlie so thanks guys. Here are the shout-outs:**

**BigTimeRusher12: Haha I surprised you! And sadly no Chase can't let go of the pills and beer :( Hopefully he will soon though. Thanks for reviewing!**

**HawiianChick12: I know. Krane is just a terrible person. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ChaseyLover: Thanks and thanks for your ideas. What would I do without them? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**BeautifulSupernova: Irk?! I can feel the heat rising up in the room! Thanks for reviewing!**

**BillyUngerLover: Krane meant Douglas. Sorry if that wasn't clear. I kind of rushed last chapter a bit :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**LBozzie: Thank you for adding a suggestion for the bionic powers. I love it! I will use one of your ideas, but I'm not going to tell you which one (cause it's a surprise, but I can guarantee it's probably going to be the invisibility power!) You'll know which one I've used for sure by next chappy. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Autumrose: Nice idea. I'll use it. Thank you and thanks for reviewing!**

**Anna Davenport: I love it! Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Kooksandwally4eva: Hmm I don't know, but I guarantee you'll figure out if you keep reading :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Fudgebrownieface: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**And now…..Here's chapter 14!**

Chase's pov:

"It's 12:30 p.m and Chase isn't awake yet?" I hear Mr. Davenport ask. I can tell that he's standing right in front of my capsule.

"I think he's just really exhausted" I hear Tasha tell him, "Adam and Bree did tell us he was sleepwalking and sleepwalking can happen when someone's overly exhausted."

"Mmm I guess you're right." I open my eyes and stare at Tasha and Mr. Davenport. They wave and I wave back. I quickly step out of my capsule and try to walk past my parents. I didn't really want to talk to them right now. I'm pretty sure Bree blabbed on how I kept talking about pills and beer in my sleep. They're probably mad at me. Mr. Davenport grabs my arm and stops me from walking.

"Feeling better Chase?" I shrug.

"I don't know" I reply, "I don't really want to talk about what happened last night."

"That's ok honey" Tasha told me, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I nod.

"I just don't want to be alone ever again anymore. Can someone come upstairs with me?"

"We'll go upstairs with you Chase." We all go upstairs to the living room. I see Adam, Bree, Douglas and Leo finishing their breakfast. They tell me good morning and I tell them good morning back.

"I'm going to go take a shower" I say, "Tasha can you….."

"Chase I can't be in the bathroom with you when you're showering. You'll be okay. I promise you will okay?"

"But Tasha I-"

"I promise it'll be okay." I take a deep breath.

"Ok. I'll try." I go up the stairs and head to the bathroom. Even though I was afraid that I was going to try to search for pills in the medicine cabinet, I ended up successfully taking a shower and coming back downstairs without a problem.

"See I told you you'd be fine" Tasha told me as she led me to the couch.

"Yeah I guess even though it took me two hours" I muttered sitting down. I look around the living room. "Where's everybody?"

"Donald had to go to work. Something I guess went wrong with one of his experiments, I don't know where Douglas went and Adam and Bree went out." Adam and Bree didn't invite me?

"T-they didn't invite me to come with them?" I asked.

"Oh they didn't want to bother you. You look very exhausted and they wanted you to get some rest." Lie. I could tell Tasha was lying because her voice rose up a pitch and she started talking really fast.

"Just say it Tasha. They just don't want to go anywhere with their drug addict brother." Tasha sat down right beside me.

"Aww honey that's not true and you know it. And you're not a drug addict."

"Then what am I? I'm addicted to pills aren't I? I'm a drug addict."

"Well you haven't been taking any pills for a while haven't you?" I shook my head.

"Well no, but I wanted to take some. That's why I need someone to be around me at all times." I look at Tasha and notice she has her shoes and work bag with her. "Are you going somewhere Tasha?" She nods.

"Yeah. The news station wanted me to come in today to do an exclusive interview."

"Who's going to look after me?"

"Leo's here."

"He is?" I look around.

"Yeah. He's in the bathroom right now." She stands up and is about to leave out of the door.

"But Tasha what if Leo can't help me?"

"He will and if he doesn't he's in BIG trouble." She walks back over to me and kisses my cheek. "Be back soon ok?"

"Ok." She leaves. I yawn again while turning the T.V on. Why am I so tired? I try to stay up, but my eyes are slowly drooping. I drift off to sleep…..

When I wake up next, I hear the T.V blasting and I hear Leo singing and jumping around. Oh I forgot that his favorite band came on tonight at 6:00. Wait it can't be 6 already! I only went to sleep for a couple of minutes. I open my eyes and I see Leo hopping around the room. He doesn't notice that I'm awake. A light blanket is covering my body and I assume that Leo must've put it there.

"Hmm" I groggily say, "Leo what time is it?" I rubbed my eyes. Leo turned around.

"Nice to see that you're up sleepy head" he joked, "It's 6:15. You've been asleep for a couple of hours."

"A couple of hours?!" It hadn't felt like hours. It felt more like seconds than hours. "I didn't mean to sleep for that long. I don't know why I'm so tired…."

"I do. Bree told me that last night Adam was so afraid of you sleepwalking that he gave you a whole bunch of sleeping pills to get you too tired to sleepwalk. Man was Big D upset after he found out that you had taken sleeping pills."

"Sleeping pills?" Oh man. I have taken pills lately. Thanks a lot Adam. "Why is Adam so stupid? Can't he see that I don't want to take any medication at this time? Why didn't I wake up while he was giving me the pills last night? I wish I would've stopped myself." Leo turns down the T.V down and sits next to me.

"Chase calm down. I don't think Adam meant to give you the pills for harm. He was just trying to help."

"I know it's not his fault it's just that I….." I stopped after I heard the words 'breaking news' coming from the T.V screen. Leo's attention turned to the T.V too.

"Attention" the TV news reporter said, "A man has just escaped the local jail down the street from our news broadcast building. The man goes by the name of Charlie." Charlie. My eyes widen. I try to calm down. Ok. There are many guys with the name Charlie. Charlie's a common name. "Charlie Waters."

"WHAT!?" I cry out standing up.

"Reporters say that he was last seen roaming around in the streets. Ten witnesses even claim that he said this…..and this is a quote from Charlie himself, "I'm going to kill you Chase!"" That's when I lose it. I start panicking and asking questions for Leo to answer. Leo in response tries to calm me down.

"It's ok Chase" he tells me, "Even if he's after you he can't defeat us. We're bionic remember?" Yeah. Leo does have a point. He's no match compared to us.

"You're right Leo" I reply, "What am I worried about? I can take him out in a second." Suddenly the power goes out in our house. I start to panic again.

"L-leo. What was that?"

"Maybe a fuse just blew out." I then hear something that makes the hairs on my arms stand up straight. I hear him. Charlie. I hear him laughing evilly. I know it's his laugh. I've heard it before and it's different from other laughs.

"L-eo!" We then suddenly hear Charlie's cold, evil voice screech. I look around to see if I can see a figure in the darkness, but I don't see anything.

"Ha I'm not bionic am I Leo? Well well well, are you two in for a surprise …."

**CLIFFY! Sorry guys about the cliff and the update being short, but I have an exam tomorrow. What did you guys think? Don't worry, you'll see Charlie's bionics powers put at work next chappy. REVIEW PLEASE (Cause you know I LOVE them) and also VOTE FOR A STORY ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVEN'T DONE SO ALREADY! The poll's closing REALLY soon! Besides that, love you guys and see you next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the CHRISTMAS BREAK HAS JUST STARTED FOR ME! SO THAT MEANS….MORE UPDATES! YAY! Btw, my poll closed and "A Christmas Accident" won. The story is published and feel free to read it if you haven't already :) Here are the shout-outs:**

**Kooksandwall4eva: Sorry. Hopefully you can forgive me leaving you on a cliff hanger :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**HawiianChick12: haha right! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ChaseyLover: Ha. Breathe ChaseyLover Breathe lol. Everything will be alright (Well at least a hope it will…) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Autumrose: Thank you. Thanks for reviewing!**

**BigTimeRusher12: Ikr? I hope he gets put back in jail too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Littlepiggy27: Thank you and Thanks for reviewing!**

**Scrappy42: Aww thanks. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Warning: This chapter is HIGH T because of the violence**

**And now….here's the next chapter! **

Chase's pov:

"…..Well well well aren't you two in for a surprise…." Leo and I turn to the right to see Charlie standing right in front of us.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Coming to finish something that needs to end…." He moved closer towards us.

"L-like I said before" Leo stuttered, "We're bionic! Just be-"

"Oh I'm so scared" Charlie responded in a mocking voice. He then blasts some kind of fireballs from his hand towards us. Leo and I both duck just in time to miss the fire ball colliding with our bodies. The fire ball runs into the wall.

"Y-ou have" Leo and I both stutter out.

"Yup" Charlie replied, "And that's not all I can do." He then just out of the blue disappeared and reappeared seconds later. "I can do that too. And this…." Out of nowhere again there appeared two Charlies. One of the Charlies pointed his fingers at Leo and lightning struck out of them and hit him. Leo went flying onto the staircase. One of the Charlies then disappeared.

"Leo!" I cry out trying to run over to him. I felt Charlie's hand grab my shoulder and I'm pulled back. I fall onto the floor. Charlie stands over me and he shoots a fireball into my chest. I scream in pain. He then pulls me up and throws me onto the couch. Leo runs over and throws a laser at Charlie which stuns him for a couple of seconds.

"Chase are you okay?" Leo asks anxiously.

"Ugh I think so" I reply, "You?"

"Yeah…" I hear a smack and Leo is on the floor crying out in pain. Charlie then picks up Leo and walks him to the closet and throws him in. His clone appears again and leans on the door so Leo can't get out.

"Leo!" I cry from on the couch. I try to get up, but I'm still stunned from the fire ball. Charlie plops down next to me.

"Look kid" he says harshly with a smile, "All you had to do was buy my pills and keep your mouth shut." I try to pull out my laser sword, but Charlie throws another laser at my stomach, leaving me stunned again. He then smacked me really hard in the face. "But you couldn't do that COULD YOU?" He smacks me really hard in the face. "You just had to keep quiet and just keep feeding me money." He smacks me again. He takes a deep breath. "Let's just get this over with…" He quickly grabs a pillow from on the couch and pushes me down. The pillow in his hands is pressed down hard on my face.

I try to get the pillow off of my face, but he's too strong. The pillow is pressing harder against my face now. At some point I get to the point where I can't breathe. I try screaming, but of course no one's going to hear my muffled screams. I know this is going to be the end. I'm suffocating and no one's here to help me. I slowly feel myself being drifted off into unconsciousness….

Charlie's pov:

"Help." Chase's muffled cries continue to escape out of his mouth. I didn't try to shut him up though. Nobody was going to hear him and he would be dead in a couple of minutes. I can tell that he's becoming weaker, because it's becoming easier to press the pillow against his face.

A thought came into my mind. Do I really want Chase to die like this? Killing him like this will make Donald's heart break, but not as much as I want it to break. I want his heart to break so bad that he will die of a broken heart.

I slowly remove the pillow off of Chase's face. His face is pale and he starts taking loud, deep breaths.

"Get up!" I snap, pulling the collar of his shirt jerking him upwards. I stand up and throw him onto the floor again. I kick his stomach multiple times and I laugh when he starts to scream. I then start to kick his head and anxiously wait for his head to start bleeding. Man, I don't even need my other bionics to defeat him; I only need my super strength!

Chase uses his molecular kinesis to throw me across the room. I land on my feet. Ha. He thought that his stupid molecular kinesis could stop me? I walk back over to Chase, who is still on the floor in pain and turn invisible. I keep appearing and disappearing in different places to confuse him and then I end up appearing on top of him. I sit on his stomach and press down really hard so it's hard for him to breath.

"Charlie" he squeaks out, "Please…stop.." Using my sharp knife bionic ability I turn my 5 finger nails into 5 sharp knives. Chase's eyes widened. I smile evilly.

"How would you like to go away….." I ask him, "….forever?"

"Charlie. We can talk this out. Please….." I loved seeing the fear in his eyes. For some reason, it made me feel good inside.

"Save it Chase. Nothing's going to stop me." I dig my finger nails into the side of his face. He cries out in pain. I then cut deep into the other side of his face, making him cry even louder.

"Chase!" I hear Chase's brother shout from inside the closet. My clone is still leaning up against the closet door.

"No one can help your brother now." I tell him. I then dig my nails into Chase's chest. This time he holds in his cries.

"P-p-please" he spits out. I just laugh and continue to dig my nails into all parts of his body.

"Shut-up you little tattle-tale. You're going to be dead in a few minutes." Finally after ten minutes I decided I was going to throw one of my lasers at his heart so that it would kill him instantly. Chase now was barely conscious, his face was pale and he was freely bleeding. He had stopped squirming and now he was very still. I light up my hands with my fire balls.

"Lights out Chase" I whisper in his ear making him cringe, "This is the end of your life. You hear me? Your life will be over in about a minute. I hope you enjoyed your life." He didn't answer. "Well maybe you didn't. And you know the funny thing about this? If you wouldn't have met me, none of this would've happened. Just remember. You can't trust everyone…." I aim my fire balls at Chase's heart. Then a thought entered me. I lower my hands and then stand up. "You know what? Instead of killing you instantly, I'm going to leave you to slowly die…..so the pain will last longer…"

I stepped on Chase's stomach and then blasted my fire balls at his chest. He made one last agonizing cry and then he was silent. He'll be dead in a few minutes. Man how good that felt. All of my anger inside of me is gone now. I can't wait to see the look on Donald's face and after Chase dies, I'm going to kill the rest of his kids. I walk to the front door and leave the Davenport house along with my clone.

Leo's pov:

Charlie's clone outside the door finally leaves and I bust out of the closet. I look around. I don't see anybody. Did Charlie take Chase? I hope Chase is ok. His blood screaming cries from earlier made me shiver. I walk around to the couch and that's when I see him. Chase. He's lying on the floor, motionless. There's blood everywhere and he's all bruised up too, plus some parts of his clothing look burned. I squat down next to him.

"Chase" I whisper anxiously, "Chase!" He slowly opens up his eyes. "Oh no! This is my fault. Oh my God!" I start to panic.

"Leo" Chase croaks out, "I can't breathe." He says it again, "I can't breathe." He tries to take deep breaths, but he starts coughing as soon as he inhales.

"Stay still" I tell him, "I'm going to get some help. Just stay alive." I get up and run to the phone. I dial 911 and tell them that Chase is on the floor bleeding freely and is hurt badly. After I'm informed that an ambulance is on the way, I run back over to Chase. His eyes are now closed and I don't hear him breathing. "Chase" I gently shake his shoulders, "Chase!" His eyes open again. I sigh in relief. He's still alive! Chase grabs my hand.

"D-don't leave me…" He whispers, "Don't…"

"Ok Chase" I reply, "I'm not going to leave ok?"

"Charlie's here…."

"No Chase he's gone. I don't know where he went."

"Leo?"

"Huh?"

"Don't leave…..don't….." He closes his eyes again and drifts in unconsciousness.

"Chase just stay with me. Help is on the way." His hand begins to feel limp and I start to apply pressure to his wounds. He'll be alright. He just has to be! If Charlie ever comes back, I'm going to chop him into pieces. I don't know how I would do that, but I will! I decide to call Big D too.

"Hello?" Big D answers.

"Big D!" I exclaim, "Chase is hurt! Chase is hurt! Come back to the house now!"

"I'm on my way" he hung up. I look back down a Chase. He's still breathing, but barely!

"It's ok" I tell Chase grasping his hand again, "You'll be alright."

**Hope you guys liked that! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I love hearing your thoughts and opinions on this. So what do you guys think of Charlie now? What a sick man he is. I strongly dislike him, hurting my Chasey like that. Thanks for reading and see you guys next update!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Back with the story! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busy working with my Christmas story, but now that that story's done I can update more. Here are the shout-outs:**

**HawiianChick12: Aww I'm sorry I made you cry :( Yeah! Don't die Chasey! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kooksandwally4eva: I hope Chase doesn't die either. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ChaseyLover: Thank you. I hope Charlie reads your message to him. He's out of control! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Ok fine….he can be your Chasey too (I guess lol). Thank you and thanks for reviewing!**

**Fudgebrownieface: Thank you. I love your stories too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**BigTimeRusher12: I hope Charlie goes back to jail too. He's insane! Thanks for reviewing!**

**PrincessSparkleKitty: Haha thanks for reviewing! **

**Autumrose: Thank you and you're welcome. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Shanzlol: Charlie is an evil man! Hurting Chasey like that! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Littlepiggy27: I'm glad you're excited for an update for my story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShyMusic: Thank you and Chase for forgiving me because I didn't give you a shout-out. Thanks for reviewing!**

**And now….Here's the next chapter!**

Mr. Davenport's pov:

I speed home from my job. What could've happened? I hope Chase didn't take a medication overdose again. I never want to go through anything like that again. But, Leo said Chase was hurt. If he had taken an overdose, he would've just been asleep and not able to wake up. I think about that until I reach my house. When I get to my house, I see that the ambulance has already arrived. I run into the house to find Leo sitting on the couch looking worried, while everyone else from the ambulance was crouched and crowded around a body. CHASE!

"No no no!" I scream as I run towards them. A man got up and held me back.

"Please sir" he said, "You can't come any closer.."

"He's my son!" I cry out, "Please let me see him!"

"I'm sorry sir, we're in the middle of trying to get him safely to the amb-"

"PLEASE I NEED TO SEE HIM!"

"I'm sorry sir. Please back away."

"No I-" As I was fighting to get near Chase's side, Leo got up off the couch and pulled me back.

"It's ok Big D" he said sadly, pulling me backwards, "They need to help Chase right now." I finally give up trying to break free from Leo's strong bionic arm, and sit on the staircase.

"Charlie came back" Leo told me.

"What?"

"H-he came back. He somehow got bionics too and he just came to our house and started attacking us." Leo looked down at his feet. "I tried to stop him, but Charlie was too strong. He locked me up in the closet. In the closet, I could hear Chase screaming and telling him to stop, but he didn't. When I finally got out of the closet, Chase was on the floor bleeding." Leo sniffles. "Charlie was gone and that's when I called 911 and you. I'm sorry I couldn't stop Charlie…" I hug Leo.

"Leo" I say, "Listen to me. Don't blame this on yourself ok? It wasn't your fault ok?" He nods.

After 5 minutes, they finally put Chase on a stretcher and buckled him to it. They slowly and carefully lift Chase up and carry him out to the ambulance vehicle. Leo and I follow them out to the vehicle and once Chase is inside the vehicle, we hop in too. Then we drive off to the hospital. I look down at Chase. The medics in the vehicle have hooked some tubes up to him and now they are putting an oxygen mask over his mouth. Why? Why did this happen? Why couldn't Charlie have just stayed in jail? Why couldn't have the jail people made their jails more secure?

When we got to the hospital, Chase was rushed to the emergency room. He being rushed to the ER reminded me of the last time we were here. Leo and I waited in the waiting room until the hospital was ready for us to see Chase. I contacted Tasha, Douglas, Adam and Bree and told them that we were at the hospital. Bree super sped Adam and herself here.

"Where is he?!" She exclaimed, "Where is he?!"

"Easy Bree" I say leading her to a seat, "The doctor said he would come back and tell us when we can see him." Adam sat down on the other side of me.

"We should have taken him with us to the movies Bree" Adam tells her, "That way if Charlie would've come around, we would've been there to protect him."

"Yeah" Bree sniffled as she looked at Leo, "You okay Leo?" Leo shakes his head.

"I could've stopped it!" he cries. He puts his head on Bree's shoulder.

"Leo this isn't your fault" Adam told him, "You couldn't have possibly stopped Charlie. His bionics are 10x more powerful than yours and Chases." Leo nods.

For 20 minutes we all sat in silence. I hated seeing my kids like this. They looked miserable.

"Anybody hungry?" I ask them trying to get their minds off of their brother, "We can go down to the café if anyone is."

"Not hungry" Leo mumbled.

"Me either" Bree also mumbled. Adam didn't answer.

"You hungry Adam?" I ask him in a piper little voice. He shakes his head. "Aw come on buddy, you're always hungry!"

"Not this time." Man Adam must be really concerned. He always eats. Tasha comes rushing into the room.

"Donald" she starts off, "Is Chase okay?"

"I don't know" I reply, "They won't let us see him yet."

"Oh boy." She plops down beside Adam. "You alright Adam honey?"

"I don't know" Adam answers.

"Don't worry. He'll be ok."

"I hope so."

After a while, Douglas comes walking into the room and sits with us. Hours pass by and finally the doctor comes into the room. He looks rather sad. Hopefully everything will be okay.

"Mr. and Mrs. Davenport" the doctor called out.

"Stay here" I told the kids. Tasha and I walked over to the doctor.

"Yes doctor" I say.

"How is he?" Tasha asked.

"Well" The doctor hesitated looking down at his papers, "Not too good Mrs. Davenport. He has lost a lot of blood." Tasha grasps my arm. "We've bandaged him up the best we could. His bleeding has stopped, for now."

"We can we go see him then?" I ask.

"Well I guess you can visit him now" the doctor replies, "But he's asleep, so you're going to have to be really quiet."

"We know doctor" I reply. Who wouldn't be quiet in a hospital room?

"His room his room 112 on this floor. I wish him the best of health." He walks off.

"Come on guys" I say to Douglas and the kids. Bree sprung right up.

"Can we see Chase?" she asked eagerly. I nod. We all slowly walk to Chase's room. When we get inside the room, we saw Chase lying on the bed asleep. We all crowded around him and sat down. We waited anxiously for him to wake up, but he never did. After two hours, Tasha finally convinced Douglas and the kids to go down to the café with her to eat. I stayed up here with Chase. I picked up the newspaper from off the table and began to read out loud.

Charlie's pov:

Krane found me walking down the street and told me that Chase had been rushed to the hospital. We geo-leap and stand outside on the patio of Chase's room. We are looking through the window. I see Donald sitting down beside Chase reading a newspaper.

"Look at that idiot" Krane laughed, "He thinks that the hospital can save his son, he doesn't want to believe that he's gonna die soon." I chuckle lightly.

"Yeah" I reply.

"Don't you feel better now that you've killed someone Charlie?"

"You mean almost killed? Well…yeah I guess." I look back into the room. Donald had his head in his hands now. He looked stressed out and tired. I frown. I thought seeing him suffer would make me happy, but for some reason, it's not making me happy. I don't know why, but I almost feel sorry for Donald, but I still want him to suffer at the same time.

"Well come on Charles" Krane says, "Let's geo-leap to my lab. We have work to do." I was still staring into the hospital room.

"Charlie!"

"Oh sorry" I apologize, "Let's go." We go back to Krane's lab.

**REVIEW PLEASE GUYS! Love hearing your thoughts. What do you think of Charlie now? I still don't like him. Maybe I'll forgive him later on. Catch ya next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Here are the shout-outs!**

**ShyMusic: Sorry Douglas, I want you to review with Shy. Oh and tell Chase to have fun furing his vacation :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kooksandwally4eva: I'm glad you think it's getting good lol. Sorry for the late update btw. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Emmi313: I hope Chase doesn't die. I'm glad Charlie's starting to rethink about his actions too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ChaseyLover: Aww tell Chase I hope he feels better. Thanks for reviewing!**

**LBozzie: I know right? Thanks for reviewing!**

**BigTimeRusher12: Yeah! You listen to BigTimeRusher12 here Charlie you creep! Thanks for reviewing!**

**HawiianChick12: ROFL! Thanks for reviewing!**

**And now…here's chapter 17!**

Mr. Davenport's pov:

M stomach starts to growl. Man I should've told Tasha to get me a snack. I pull out my phone and call her.

"Hello?" she answers, "Honey what's wrong?! Is it Cha-"

"No nothing like that" I respond calmly, "I'm just hungry, can you grab me a snack or something?"

"Sure."

"Thanks bye bye."

"Bye bye" she hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket and looked up at Chase, who looked like he was starting to wake up.

"D-davenport?" he asked groggily.

"Hey Chase" I tell him, "How are you feeling?"

"Well not very well" he replied. He gave me a very scared/serious face, "Charlie came back…." He looked down at his hands. "He's bionic now. I couldn't stop him. He wanted to kill me." He paused for a slight second. "He almost did kill me."

"Do you have any idea where he went?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"No. I don't remember anything after he used his bionics to blast me right in the chest."

"Do you remember anything else he said?"

"Well he shouted tons of things at me, like 'shut-up', and 'How would you like to go away forever?' and…." Chase continued to go on and on with the list of things that Charlie had said to him. Charlie obviously has a problem. How in the world did he get bionics? Hmm maybe Krane gave them to him! Now the only way for him to get back into jail is for my kids to stop him, or if I have a nice talk with him and persuade him to go back, even though I doubt he wants to talk to me. I'm pretty sure he wants to kill me! "And the last thing I remember him saying, was that he wanted me to die slowly so the pain will last longer….ugh I still cringe every time I think about."

"Well don't" I tell him, "It'll make you feel better."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Chase looked back up at me, "Did anyone find Charlie and put him back in jail?" I shake my head.

"No not yet. I have a feeling that Krane is behind all of this."

"Yeah you're right. He's the only one that could've given Charlie bionics. Ohh if I could get up off of this bed right now, I would give them both a piece of my mind." Chase sat up.

"Now Chase, take it easy. You're in no shape to go fight two powerful bionic men."

"Fine. It's not like I can get up anyway." He sunk back into his pillow. "So, where's everyone else?"

"Oh they're downstairs in the cafeteria eating."

"They aren't that worried about me are they?"

"No…well maybe a little…"

"Which means a lot. Tasha probably had to force them to eat." I chuckle.

"Yeah" I tell him.

"You weren't hungry Mr. Davenport?"

"Oh, Tasha's bringing me up a little snack." My stomach growls.

"Make that a big snack" Chase replies, "That's the loudest growl I've ever heard."

"Well maybe I am really hungry."

"Davenport…"

"Ok I'm really hungry!" We both laugh.

"Am I allowed to eat anything?" Chase asked, "Or do I have to get fed through these tubes?"

"Uhh I don't know" I answer, "You don't seem that weak to where you couldn't eat on your own, but at the same time, you did seem to lose a lot of blood." Chase sighs.

"Ugh. I hate having to be fed through those stupid tubes. I'd much rather have a nice juicy cheeseburger, salty fries and a rootbeer!"

"Chase has the medication they gave you got to you?" I ask, "That's something I thought I'd never hear you say."

"I know. I would never say something like that. Maybe I'm just tired, but it does sound pretty good right now." He looks at the newspaper I'm reading, "Whatcha reading?"

"Oh nothing, just the newspaper. Man is there any good news ever?"

"No. Never."

"Why are there so many bad people out here in this world?"

"Well to make you feel better, all of your kids have bionics to protect themselves from kidnappers."

"Not if the kidnapper is bionic as well."

"Oh yeah. Right." Chase gives me a serious face. "Davenport I'm really sorry for what I've done. I've caused everything to go wrong. I bet you wish you had another son who made no mistakes." I grab his hand.

"Chase look at me. Everyone makes mistakes ok? This Charlie guy obviously was slick enough to deceive you, a genius into taking drugs and drinking, so he must have seemed really nice and trustworthy. I think that I probably would've fallen into the trap as well. Everyone in our family probably would've."

"Are you just saying that because I'm your son?"

"No. I would say this to a boy I didn't know as well. You're only 16 years old. Now just forget about it ok?"

"Ok. You know, you are a great dad, even though technically you're not even my dad." I smile.

"Thanks son, even though you're technically my nephew." He yawns.

"I'm getting tired." He tells me, "It's probably because of all the medications they gave me."

"Well you should get some rest then."

"But I'm….I'm not…." He fell asleep.

"Goodnight Chase." I look down at my newspaper and continue to read the rest of it. After about ten minutes, I look back up at Chase and my eyes widen. His stomach. It's starting to bleed again. Oh no. I stand up and press the emergency button beside Chase's bed. The doctor told me to press it if something looked like it was wrong. Hopefully Chase's bleeding will stop soon.

**So how was that? Sorry it was kind of short. I promise the next chapter will be longer! I hope you liked it! Review for me please! Thanks. Charlie will be in the next chapter too, so if you have anything to say to him before he goes out and does something stupid, TELL HIM IN YOUR REVIEW! And also…..I put up a new story. It's called 'Green-eyed Monster' so feel free to check it out! Thanks so much. Thanks for reading and see you next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Happy New Year! Back with another chappy! Thanks for the reviews! Here are the shout-outs:**

**Fudgebrownieface: Thank you and I hope Krane dies too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShyMusic: Lol yeah. I don't like him either. And I hope Chase is still having fun! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tiff.n.b36: lol yeah. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kooksandwally4eva: IKR?! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Littlepiggy27: Thanks. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ChaseyLover: Aww poor Chase. I hope you feel better soon. I love the little quote thing too by the way! Thanks for reviewing!**

**HawiianChick12: Lol! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Emmi313: Thanks. Thanks for reviewing! **

**And now….here's Chapter 18!**

Bree's pov:

We were sitting in the cafeteria, finishing our meals.

"I want to rip Charlie to pieces" I say to Adam, "How the heck did he get bionics?"

"I don't know" Adam replied, "Unless….." I knew at that point what Adam was about to say.

"Krane!"

"Exactly."

"So let's find Krane and destroy both of them!" I stand up but Adam pulls me back down into my chair.

"Slow your role Bree. If we're going after Charlie, then there's a good chance that we're going after Krane too and Krane is basically unstoppable."

"Krane is defeatable" I correct Adam, "So we might as well try now than later. We can't just let Charlie continue to do bad things. Let's go find Krane's lab."

"We don't even know where Krane's lab is Bree."

"We'll just go back to his old lab and start from there."

"Alright." Leo then walked over to our table.

"Guys let me go too" he pleaded, "I want to help defeat Charlie and Krane."

"Leo" I reply, "No offense, but you just recently got bionics."

"Yeah" Adam added, "And in one arm."

"You haven't had that much training."

"Guys I know!" Leo cried, "But let me help please! I wanna destroy both of them right now! Please?!" He begs for about two more minutes.

"Alright fine" I tell him, "But you have to be careful!"

"Yay! Thanks Bree." Leo lowered his voice, "So when are we heading out."

"In a couple of minutes" Adam answered.

"So how are we going to get past my mom and Douglas?" I look over at Tasha and Douglas sitting over at another table in the café.

"Man I forgot about that" I whine.

"Don't worry guys" Adam spoke, "We just tell them that we are going home to go find Chase's little stuffed bear to make him feel better."

"Yeah" I reply, "We'll trick them for sure!"

"Are you sure that will work?" Leo asked.

"Positive. Let's go guys." We get up and we walk over towards Tasha and Douglas. After about a minute we were on our way home to get changed into our mission suits.

"I can't believe my mom fell for that" Leo laughed changing into his new mission suit Davenport made for him.

"I told you she would" Adam told, "Adults are so gullible." I laugh.

"Yeah they are" I reply, "Now let's hurry up." We change into our mission suits. "Ok guys, hop on my back and I'll super speed us to Krane's old smelly lab." Leo and Adam hop on my back. "Hold on." I speed to Krane's lab. Once we get to the entrance, we duck near some bushes.

"Ok" Adam says, "Any sign of Krane?" I look around, I don't see anyone outside.

"Not outside."

"So let's sneak in" Leo said.

"Right." We stand up. Adam slowly opens the front door to the lab. Surprisingly, the door is unlocked.

"Okay" Adam says, "Let's quietly go inside and look for Charlie." We do as we are told. Once we're inside, we go into the main room. There's no sign of Krane, but I see Charlie standing up looking out the window, with his back facing us.

"Ok" I whisper to Adam and Leo, "Let's sneak up on him." They nod. We then tip-toe slowly up to Charlie. Before we can reach him, he turns around. We jump back.

"Well well well" Charlie evilly says, "Look who we have here…." We get into our fighting positions.

"You're going down!" Leo shouts.

"Oh I don't think so…." Adam uses his heat vision at Charlie. Charlie ducks and walks closer to Leo.

"Oh this is going to be easy" he laughs. He used his bionics to blast Leo. Leo fell down to the ground in pain.

"Leo!" I cry.

"I'm ok" Leo stuttered out on the floor, "Just get Charlie."

"Come on Adam" I tell him, "Let's get him." Before we can get any closer to him, I hear a blast and a second later I'm on the floor cringing in pain. That's when I hear Krane laughing.

"Ha ha ha what do we have here Charlie?"

"A bunch of trouble making kids I guess" Charlie replied.

"Hello Adam, Bree and Leo" Krane said to us, "You thought you were going to come here and destroy me didn't you?" Adam slowly stood up.

"We are going to destroy you." Adam cried, "You hurt Chase." Krane held up his hands.

"I didn't lay one finger on Chase, but Charlie did."

"But you gave him bionics."

"I did yes."

"You're the cause of this!" He pointed at both Charlie and Krane.

"Well I guess you can say that" Krane laughed, "You guys fell right into my trap. I wanted you to come here to come attack us because I knew you were mad about what Charlie did. Now I have you right where I want you." Leo and I stand up.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I know how bad Charlie hurt Chase. Chase is going to be dead in less time than you think…." My heart sinks at what Krane just said about Chase. "And you'll be too…." I go back into fighting position.

"You're an evil man!" I scream.

"I try my dear, I try." He then looks at Charlie. "Charlie, let's do this." Charlie nods. They both blast lasers at Adam, Leo and me and everything went dark.

**Hopefully you all liked that. Review please! I love them. Have a nice day!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I'm SO SO SORRY that I haven't updated in ages. I've had some serious writer's block on this chapter, but I think I'm over it now :) The only reason 'Green-eyed Monster' is getting updated faster, is because it's pre-written and all I have to do before I post it is edit. I'll try to update this story faster than I have been updating. Here are the shout-outs:**

**Guest: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**ShyMusic: Haha, you are annoying Douglas, but we still love you anyway :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kooksandwally4eva: Ikr?! Thanks for reviewing!**

**BigTimeRusher12: Yeah! You listen to my friend here Krane and Charlie! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Autumrose: It's ok. I hope you're feeling better now. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Littlepiggy27: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Here's chapter 19!**

Bree's pov:

I wake up in a barely lit cell. I sit up and groan.

"Bree" I hear Leo say. I then see him walk towards me, "You're up."

"Yeah" I say trying to stand up, but fail in the process, "What happened?"

"Krane and Charlie must have knocked us out and put us here." I look around.

"Where is here?" Leo shrugs.

"I don't know. I think we're in a jail cell."

"Great" I finally get enough energy to stand up. "We have to find a way out of here before they kill us…" I look around the cell, "Where's Adam?"

"I don't know" Leo says worriedly, "When I was coming to, I saw Adam being dragged out of the cell by Krane." Oh no!

"No!" I shout, "We have to get out of here and find Adam before it's too late." The cell door then opened and we see Krane throw Adam into the cell.

"Enjoy the rest of your life while you can" Krane snickers, "I have to wait for Chase to die before I can do anything to you and your siblings." Krane leaves and the door slams shut. Adam remains on the cold, hard floor.

"Adam!" I scream rushing by his side. Leo stands right behind me.

"B-Bree?" Adam mumbles as he starts to open his eyes. I cradle him in my arms.

"Adam are you alright? What happened?"

"N-nothing." Adam looked up Leo and me, "He was going to kill me, but he decided to wait until Chase dies to kill us off."

"Well" Leo tells, "That's really not a nothing." I nod. Adam tries to get up.

"What did he do to you?" I ask.

"Blasted me a couple times" Adam replied still trying to get up. He moans in pain. I pull him back down.

"Adam stay down" I tell him, "You're hurting yourself." I face Leo, "Leo help me move Adam to that wall so he can at least sit up." Leo nods and helps me put Adam against a wall.

"Thanks guys" Adam tells us, "Now we just have to figure out a way to get out of here."

"I've been looking for about 20 minutes " Leo starts, "And I've come to a conclusion that there's no way to break out of here." I shake my head.

"There has to be some way to get out of here…." I say. Leo shakes his head.

"Come on guys" Adam says, "We have to think, use our heads. Hey…."

"What?" Leo asked.

"Maybe I could use my head to break open the cell door." Adam begins to stand up. I push him down once again.

"No Adam" I say, "I'm not going to let you get hurt in a dangerous attempt to break us out of here."

"But Bree…."

"No Adam."

"But Bree, Adam has super strength" Leo reminds me, "He's not going to feel pain if he's strong."

"I know he has super strength Leo" I answer annoyed. I lean down next to Adam, "But you're not invincible Adam. You can still feel pain. If you charge at the door and use your head to bump it open, you could get a concussion or…"

"Bree I'll be fine" Adam assures me. "Please let me do it. I won't get hurt. I do things like this all the time."

"Adam. You're talking about running into a hard metal door. Are you crazy?"

"Hey it's the only option we have right now, Leo…" I turn around and see Leo nod. Out of nowhere, Leo grabs my arms and pins them behind my back. I struggle to get out of his grasp.

"Leo let go!" I cry. Man, I forgot that Leo has super strength in his arm now. It's going to be hard to get out of his grasps. Adam slowly stands up.

"Don't worry Bree" he tells me calmly, "I've got this."

"Adam listen to me" I calmly remind him, "You're going to get hurt. Don't you think that Krane would've thought that we would try this? It's a trap!"

"We have to try Bree" Leo replies. Adam nods.

"I'll be ok." Adam slowly backs up until he can back up no further in the room. After five seconds, Adam charges as fast he can at the cell door. Everything seems to be going in slow motion. It seems like it's taking forever for Adam to reach the door. I pray silently that Adam will actually bust the door down. I close my eyes. Adam finally reaches the door and there's loud bang. My eyes open to see the cell door still closed and Adam on the floor.

"NO!" I scream running towards Adam, "Adam…Adam!" He remains motionless as I kneel beside him and turn him over. "Adam?" His eyes are shut tight and I conclude that he's unconscious. Leo comes rushing by my side. "I told you Leo! I told you that he would get hurt!" I pull Adam closer to my body and hug him tightly. Leo and I then hear Krane on a speaker from in the cell laughing evilly.

"Ha" he cheered, "You guys really think that I wouldn't have made sure the door was tightly secured?!"

"You've been watching us?" Leo asked.

"Of course. You guys are very entertaining, but sadly your time of being entertainers to me will come to an end." He leaves the speaker. Leo faces me again.

"Bree" he says slowly, "What are we gonna do?" I shrug. I look back down at Adam and slowly stroke his hair.

"I don't know…"

**Oh no poor Adam, Bree and Leo. They're locked in Krane's dungeon! Do you think they'll escape, or will Donald and Douglas have to come to their rescue? Review and tell me what you think. Be sure to also check out chapter 7 for 'Green-eyed Monster'. See you next update (Hopefully that will be soon).**


End file.
